Blind
by Sonnentanz
Summary: Ich habe versagt. Ich, die allen anderen immer gesagt hat, dass sie nie aufgeben sollen. Ich habe versagt. Ich schäme mich so... SetoxTea Azureshipping
1. Prolog: Flashback

Prolog: Flashback

So für alle die es bis hierher geschafft haben: Respekt, ganz schön mutig von euch. lol Nein ernsthaft. Die Story handelt von Tea, die nach Ende des Animes nach New York ging, um professionelle Tänzerin zu werden. Und die irgendwann auf Seto Kaiba trifft, der beruflich in New York ist. Das Schicksal nehme seinen Lauf... gg

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Kazuki Takahashi und ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Allerdings kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass sie unbeschadet zurückkommen. eg  
Titel: Blind  
Kapitel: Prolog - Flashback

So genug gelabert, jetzt geht´s endlich los:

**Flashback**

_„Ich wollte unbedingt Tänzerin werden. Es war mein Traum. Mein Lebensinhalt. Und dann… Dann sagen sie einfach ich wäre nicht gut genug. Ich kam nach New York, um professionelle Tänzerin zu werden. Und dann haben sie diesen Traum einfach zerplatzen lassen. Wie eine Seifenblase. Ich wusste es würde schwer werden. Ich wusste es würde nicht einfach sein. Und doch… ich hatte einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass ich es schaffen könnte. Es ist hart, das Leben als Tänzerin, haben sie gesagt. Zu hart für mich? Nein! Ich hätte es geschafft, wenn sie mir nur eine Chance gegeben hätten. Was ist jetzt aus mir geworden? Aus mir, Tea Gardner. Die ihre Freunde immer motiviert hat nicht aufzugeben und an sich zu glauben. Die den Traum hatte Tänzerin zu werden. Ich bin gescheitert. Habe versagt. Was mach ich jetzt bloß? Zurück kann ich nicht. Was würden meine Freunde sagen? Sie würden mich für eine Versagerin halten. Sie würden sagen, dass sie von Anfang an gewusst hatten, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde. Nein!! Ich kann nicht mehr zurück nach Domino. Ich werde mich wohl in New York durchschlagen müssen…"_


	2. First Meeting

First Meeting

So endlich das erste Kappi fertig. Mein längstes bisher. stolz ist gg Nya, als Vorwarnung das Pitel ist ziemlich heftig und Tea wird eine Menge durchmachen müssen...

Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nichts außer der Idee. heul  
Titel: Blind (Seto x Tea)  
Kapitel: 1/?

**First Meeting**

Ca. 2 Jahre später kommt Seto Kaiba aus beruflichen Gründen für kurze Zeit nach New York.

Seto Kaiba war spätnachts nach einem Meeting auf dem Weg zurück in sein Hotel. Es war bereits Herbst und schon ziemlich kalt draußen, deshalb hatte er es besonders eilig. Da sah er plötzlich eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt in einer Seitengasse liegen. _‚Ist bestimmt nur irgendein Penner… Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich schnell zurück ins Hotelzimmer komme.'_, dachte er gelangweilt. Doch dann erregte irgendetwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Im Nachhinein würde er nicht mehr sagen können was es war, das ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, in diese schmale Gasse zu gehen, aber irgendetwas war dort. Er ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die am Boden zusammengerollte Gestalt zu, die sich als Frau entpuppte. Da hörte er ein Wimmern. War sie das? „Hey!", Kaiba ging in die Hocke und stupste die Fremde vorsichtig an. „Was ist los?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Nur ein Schluchzen war zu hören. Er rüttelte sie leicht. Die Fremde zuckte zusammen und hob zögernd den Kopf. Erst jetzt erkannte er sie. „Tea? Bist du das? Was machst du denn hier in New York?" „Kk…kaiba? Bist du das?" „Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein? Sag bloß du kennst mich nicht mehr?", antwortete der CEO. Tea schüttelte den Kopf und tastete mit den Händen durch die Luft, um Kaibas Standort ausmachen zu können. Als sie auf Widerstand stieß, krallte sie sich in seinem Mantel fest. „Alles in Ordnung? Du bist ja völlig abgemagert!", stellte der Firmenchef erstaunt fest. „Ii…ich bin…. Iiich… habe….", stotterte Tea zitternd. „Komm erst mal mit auf mein Hotelzimmer, da kannst du mir in Ruhe alles erzählen. Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.", meinte Kaiba, der Mitleid mit ihr bekam.

Im Hotelzimmer angekommen ordnete Kaiba für Tea erst einmal eine heiße Dusche an, da sie völlig unterkühlt war. Er selbst bestellte in der Zwischenzeit für Beide Essen an der Rezeption. Kurz nachdem Tea aus dem Bad kam wurde auch schon das Essen geliefert. Die Zwei aßen eine ganze Weile ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bis Kaiba das Schweigen brach. „Jetzt erzähl endlich mal! Was ist in den letzten 2 Jahren eigentlich passiert?" „Na ja, das ist eine längere Geschichte.", druckste Tea ein wenig herum. „Ich habe Zeit!", kam es postwendend von Kaiba. „Na wenn´s sein muss!", seufzte sie.

„Also gut… Nachdem das alles vorbei war mit dem Pharao und so weiter… bin ich nach New York gegangen um hier eine Tanzschule zu besuchen. Tanzen war schon immer mein Traum, seit ich klein war… Hast du einen Traum?", fragte sie Kaiba neugierig. „Der Beste zu sein", kam es natürlich sofort seitens des Älteren. „Natürlich…" Tea sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. „Erzählt weiter!", forderte der Millionär sie auf. „Also schön. Ich bin also nach New York um professionelle Tänzerin zu werden. Ich schätze mal jedes kleine Mädchen hat den Traum, irgendwann am Broadway 1 zu tanzen. Und ich habe versucht ihn zu verwirklichen. Glaub mir, ich hatte keine Illusionen davon, dass es ein Kinderspiel sein würde. Ich wusste, dass ich hart arbeiten müsste um es zu schaffen und zu den Besten zu gehören. Aber ich hatte eigentlich große Hoffnungen, dass ich es schaffen könnte…", meinte Tea nachdenklich. „Und was ist dann passiert?", hakte der KC Chef nach, als Tea nicht weiter sprach. „Sie haben mich nicht genommen, sie haben gemeint, ich wäre nicht gut genug und würde dem Druck auf Dauer nicht standhalten. Dabei habe ich ihnen gesagt ich könnte besser werden, wenn sie mir eine zweite Chance geben würden, ich würde es schaffen. Aber sie haben mich einfach abgelehnt. Weißt du wie es ist, wenn dein größter Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt?", fragte Tea mit Tränen in den Augen. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, du bekommst ja alles was du haben willst.", gab sie sich selbst die Antwort. „Du irrst dich.", korrigierte sie Kaiba. „Auch ich musste hart arbeiten, um das zu sein was ich heute bin. Ich musste durch die Hölle gehen, um das zu erreichen. Ich war der Auffassung, ich müsse stark sein, um meinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen.", meinte er nachdenklich. 

„Jedenfalls stand ich dann plötzlich mitten in New York auf der Straße.", nahm Tea den Faden wieder auf. „Ich war mittellos und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte. Zurück nach Domino konnte ich nicht, dafür habe ich mich zu sehr geschämt und gefürchtet vor meinen Freunden als Versagerin dazustehen. Schließlich war ich immer diejenige, die sie motiviert hat, wenn es mal nicht so geklappt hat, wie es sollte. Ich bekam Bulimie und Depressionen. Aber irgendwas musste ich schließlich machen. Also habe ich einen Job als Tänzerin in einem Nachtclub angenommen. Doch der Job brachte mir nicht genug Geld um meine neue Wohnung zu finanzieren. Sie war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber die Miete war trotzdem enorm. Nach und nach bin ich darum immer weiter ins Rotlichtmilieu abgerutscht.", Tea stockte. „Mit anderen Worten, du hast dir deine Kohle als Nutte verdient.", unterbrach sie Kaiba. „Ja." Teas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl." „Und wie ging es dann weiter?", fragte der CEO. „Eine zeitlang ging auch alles glatt. Doch dann hat mich eines Nachts einer meiner Freier geschwängert. Natürlich wusste ich nicht wie er hieß oder so. In der Branche interessiert man sich für so etwas nicht. Tja, nun war ich schwanger und arm. Keine besonders gute Kombination." „Und was ist jetzt mit dem Kind? Vorhin hattest du zumindest keines dabei. Hast du es weggegeben?" „Nur Geduld. Das wollte ich gerade erzählen. Ich hatte deshalb nicht viele Möglichkeiten, aber das hatte sich bald von selbst erübrigt. Denn vier Monate später hatte ich einen Autounfall. Das ungeborene Kind ist dabei gestorben und…" „Das tut mir Leid!", meinte Kaiba ehrlich. „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder unterbrechen und dann?" „Ich hatte also eine Totgeburt und zusätzlich habe ich bei dem Unfall mein Augenlicht verloren.", meinte Tea bedrückt.

„Das habe ich vorhin schon mal vermutet, als du ins Badezimmer und zurück bist.", sagte Kaiba. „Aber ansonsten merkt man es überhaupt nicht. Vor allem in der dunklen Gasse ist es mir nicht aufgefallen. Alle Achtung." „Oh, mit der Zeit lernt man, seine Schwächen gut zu verstecken!" Tea lachte freudlos auf. „Entschuldige, das war taktlos von mir.", erwiderte der Firmenchef. „Schon ok, ich bin diese Reaktion gewohnt. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Nachdem ich erblindete konnte ich natürlich auch meinem Job als Tänzerin nicht mehr nachgehen, deshalb fing ich an, Drogen zu nehmen." „Und wo hast du das Geld für das Zeug herbekommen, wenn du keinen Job hattest?", warf Kaiba ein. „Oh, ich hatte noch ein paar Stammfreier, die gut bezahlt haben…" „Als ich dich vorhin gefunden habe, standest du da auch unter Drogen?" „Ja, ich war so fertig, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Außerdem war es nur eine Spritze.", antwortete Tea. „Aber jetzt scheinst du nicht mehr auf´m Trip zu sein.", stellte der CEO fest. „Nein, das Heroin verliert langsam seine Wirkung." 2

Plötzlich kam dem Chef der KC eine Idee. So könnte er Tea aus ihrem Teufelskreis herausholen und gleichzeitig sein Image aufpolieren.

Was wird das wohl für eine Idee sein? Tja, das verrat ich euch erst im nächsten Kappi… Ich weiß ich bin gemein. gg

1 Ich weiß das am Broadway in New York eher Theaterstücke aufgeführt werden und nicht getanzt wird. Aber der Begriff Broadway sagt vielen etwas und sie können sich was darunter vorstellen. :)

2 Laut Wikipedia dauert das zwar 4-6 Stunden, aber das ist jetzt mal egal. Für meine FF passt das so besser. Nennt es künstlerische Freiheit. gg


	3. Deal

Deal

Und es geht weiter!!! freu Hoffe euch gefällt das Kappi, hab diesmal ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis ich die richtige Idee hatte... 

Disclaimer: Gehört wie immer noch Kazuki Takahashi. (Warum sollte sich das auch geändert haben... oÔ)   
Titel:Blind (Seto x Tea)  
Kapitel: 2/?

**Deal**

„Nun gut, verstehe.", sagte der CEO. „Das heißt also, du hast momentan keinen festen Wohnsitz und kein geregeltes Gehalt, richtig?" „Natürlich nicht, woher denn auch? Ich dachte das hättest du mittlerweile begriffen!", antwortete sie ihm. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, bevor ich frage." Kaiba stütze seine Arme auf dem Tisch auf und faltete die Hände. „Also schön, ich schlage dir einen Deal vor…" Der Firmenchef machte eine Pause und ließ seine vorangegangenen Worte auf das Mädchen wirken. „Was für einen Deal?", fragte sie. _‚Dachte ich mir doch, dass sie neugierig ist, wer wäre das nicht?'_, grinste der Chef der KC innerlich. „Ok, mein Vorschlag ist… Nein warte, vielleicht sollte ich dir, nachdem du mir erzählt hast was los ist der Fairness halber auch erzählen, warum ich in New York bin. Meine Geschäfte laufen zurzeit ganz passabel, aber es könnte besser sein. Deshalb bin ich hier, um neue Marktlücken zu finden, um meine Produkte ins Ausland zu verkaufen." „Ist ja gut. Was interessiert mich deine Geschäftsstrategie." Tea schaute ihn genervt an. „Komm endlich zum Punkt, was für einen Deal willst du mir vorschlagen?" „Nur keine Eile", wehrte der Ältere ab. „Der Deal ist folgender, da ich wie ich dir eben bereits erzählt habe nicht ganz so hoch im Kurs stehe, wie ich mir das eigentlich wünsche, habe ich mir spontan überlegt, dass du mich heiraten könntest…" Er machte einen Moment Pause und wartete auf Teas Reaktion. Diese schaute ihn überrascht an: „Wie bitte? Habe ich dich da gerade richtig verstanden? Ich soll dich heiraten?" Er schaute sie an und antwortete: „Ja hast du, es hätte für uns Beide Vorteile. Ich könnte somit mein Image aufpolieren und wieder in den Schlagzeilen landen. Ein bisschen Publicity kann nie schaden…. Und du würdest vom Strich und von den Drogen wegkommen. Du hättest bei mir ein viel besseres Leben: Du hättest eine Wohnung und genug Geld und müsstest nicht mehr anschaffen gehen… Was sagst du?", Kaiba schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Tea dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann: „Okay, ich mach den Job. Wie viel Gehalt würde ich denn monatlich bekommen?" „Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, du wirst schon genug kriegen.", lächelte der Firmenchef.

„Oh! Schon so spät!", stellte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erstaunt fest. „Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?", wollte Tea wissen. „Gleich zwölf.", antwortete er ihr. „Spät?", sie verzog spöttisch die Lippen, „das ist die Zeit zu der ich das meiste Geld verdiene." „Das wird ja ab jetzt anders sein.", erwiderte Kaiba. „Wir sollten aber nun wirklich ins Bett gehen, ich habe morgen noch einen wichtigen Geschäftstermin." „Apropos Bett, wo schlafe ich eigentlich?", fragte Tea Kaiba. „In meinem Bett, ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen.", entgegnete dieser knapp. „Oh, danke! Ganz Gentleman like." Tea war sichtlich überrascht. „Kein Thema, außerdem siehst du aus, als bräuchtest du ein richtiges Bett dringender als ich. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo du in letzter Zeit deine Nächte verbracht hast." Kaiba stand auf und wollte in Richtung Badezimmer gehen, doch dann hielt er plötzlich inne und drehte sich um. „Warte, ich bring dich ins Schlafzimmer.", meinte der CEO an Tea gewandt. Ihm war gerade siedend heiß eingefallen, dass Tea ja blind war. Diese jedoch schien nichts bemerkt zu haben und stütze sich auf dem Tisch ab um aufzustehen. Der Firmenchef überwand den letzten Meter zwischen sich und Tea und hielt sie am Arm fest, damit sie nicht stolperte und hinfiel. Tea klammerte sich lächelnd an ihm fest. Kaiba lief ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen setzte Tea sich auf´s Bett. „Danke für deine Hilfe, das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet.", gestand sie offen. „Kein Problem, das war doch nichts.", winkte der Chef der KC ab. „Also dann, schlaf gut." „Ja, du auch. Gute Nacht." Kaiba ging Richtung Couch und legte sich hin. An Schlaf war jedoch gar nicht zu denken.

_‚Was hat mich da bloß geritten ihr diesen Vorschlag zu machen?'_, fragte sich Kaiba. Er lag auf dem Sofa und starrte an die Decke.  
_‚Das fiel mir doch einfach nur spontan ein. Ich hatte gar nicht vor ihr das zu sagen. Aber eigentlich war es gar keine schlechte Idee. Ob sie es nur des Geldes wegen macht?'_, überlegte er weiter. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich auf die Seite und musterte intensiv die Leuchtziffern der Uhr. _‚Warum ist mir nur vorhin ein Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, als sie sich an mir festgekrallt hatte? Es fühlte sich an, als brauche sie ganz dringend jemanden, der sie beschützt und auf sie aufpasst. Und in dem Moment fühlte es sich richtig gut an, zu spüren, dass sie mir vertraut hat. Sie wirkte total allein. Aber das bin ich auch…'_, nachdenklich schaute Kaiba zum wiederholten Male auf die Uhr._ ‚Schon viertel vor eins! Ich sollte lieber schlafen, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.'_

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Kaiba letztendlich ein. Zur selben Zeit keine zwei Zimmer weiter, lag auch Tea im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen.

_‚Warum hab ich mich bloß auf diesen Deal eingelassen? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Kaiba. Sicher, ich brauche das Geld und zwar dringend. Aber auf dem Strich konnte ich bisher auch ganz gut verdienen…'_, zerbrach Tea sich den Kopf._ ‚Aber ich hätte es nicht so gut wie bei Kaiba.'_, kam der ernüchternde Gedanke. _‚Dort würde ich in einer Villa wohnen und müsste laut Kaiba, ihn nur ab und zu auf ein paar Feiern und Ähnliches begleiten. Wahrscheinlich habe ich deshalb zugesagt. Außerdem fühlte ich mich so sicher, als Kaiba mich vorhin festgehalten hat. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich schon seit langem nicht mehr. Es wird schon schiefgehen. Im Notfall hau ich einfach ab.'_‚ Tea seufzte und schlief schließlich auch ein.


	4. Drugs

Drugs

So nach langer, langer Pause bin ich endlich wieder da. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich hatte Präsentation und musste ne Hausarbeit dazu schreiben. Nyo, das Kappi ist noch ein bisschen depri, aber ab dem nächsten wird die FF etwas fröhlicher.-

Disclaimer: Da hat sich auch in der ganzen Zeit nix dran geändert. wein  
Titel:Blind (Seto x Tea)  
Kapitel: 3/?

**Drugs**

Plötzlich wachte Tea auf. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, obwohl es ihr vorkam, als sei sie eben erst ins Bett gegangen. Sie musste es tun. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Musste es tun, auch wenn sie sich danach jedes Mal mehr hasste. Die vergangenen Stunden konnte sie dem Drang widerstehen. Konnte es überspielen. Die letzten Stunden war auch viel passiert. Zu viel. Zuerst traf sie Kaiba wieder, nachdem sie weder ihn noch ihre Freunde zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte. Zwei Jahre. Sie war damals nach New York gegangen um professionelle Tänzerin zu werden. Wollte sich ihren Kindheitstraum erfüllen. Damals dachte sie, sie sei gut genug, um in der großen Welt des Showbusiness mitzumischen. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Sie hatte es nicht mal auf die Tanzschule am Broadway geschafft. Sie musste einsehen, dass in Domino und New York mit verschiedenen Maßstäben gemessen wurde. Dass sie in Domino, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie in New York auch gut war. Mit der Zeit hatte sich ihr Umzug nach New York, der als Erfüllung ihres Lebenstraumes angefangen hatte in eine Flucht umgewandelt. Ein Flucht vor ihren Freunden, denen sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte, aber auch eine Flucht vor sich selbst, da sie sich ihr Versagen nicht eingestehen wollte. Und jetzt, nach all der Zeit tauchte auf einmal eine Person aus ihrem alten Leben wieder auf. Ein Leben, dass sie hinter sich gelassen hatte und an das sie auch nicht erinnert werden wollte, denn sonst wäre sie nur noch deprimierter geworden.

Kaiba. Auf einmal war er da. Einfach so. Fand sie auf der Straße und nahm sie mit zu sich auf sein Hotelzimmer. Sie, Tea Gardner. Ein Seto Kaiba. Aber es wurde von Minute zu Minute unrealistischer, Kaiba wurde ihr regelrecht unheimlich. Nicht nur, dass er sie mit auf ihr Hotelzimmer nahm, nein, er war sogar richtig nett zu ihr, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Irgendwie hatte sie auf einmal das Gefühl, mit jemandem reden zu müssen und sei es nur Kaiba, schließlich war in dem Moment auch niemand anderes da… Sie hatte ihm Dinge erzählt, die sie bisher noch niemandem erzählt hatte. Wem denn auch? Auf dem Strich interessierte es niemanden, was in ihr vorging solange sie nur ihren Job machte. Aber irgendwann konnte sie einfach nicht mehr, musste mit jemandem reden. Jetzt im Nachhinein bereute sie es, Kaiba von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt zu haben, denn nachdem er Bescheid wusste, machte er ihr ein Angebot: Sie sollte ihn heiraten, damit er sein Image aufpolieren konnte und sie konnte dadurch aus diesem Teufelskreis raus. Konnte wieder ein normales Leben führen. In dem Moment klang das Angebot so verlockend, dass sie einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Wer würde ein Leben auf dem Strich schon nicht gegen ein Leben in der High Society tauschen? Sie hätte alles was sie wollte: Eine feste Bleibe, genug zu essen und müsste ihr Leben lang nicht mehr arbeiten. In dem Moment sah die Brünette nur die Vorteile dieses Angebots, doch jetzt, nachdem sich das Ganze etwas gesetzt wurde sie abrupt von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt. Kaiba zu heiraten hatte nicht nur Vorteile, sondern auch Nachteile: Sie würde zurück nach Domino gehen müssen. Zurück in ihre Vergangenheit. Zurück zu ihren damaligen Freunden. Und sie müsste ihnen irgendwie erklären, was sie letzten zwei Jahre gemacht hatte und warum sie zurückgekommen war, denn zu Kaiba hatte weder sie noch irgendein anderer ihrer Freunde ein besonders gutes Verhältnis. Sie müsste ihren Freunden die Wahrheit sagen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie nach allem was passiert war, dazu in der Lage war. Tea konnte nicht mehr. Die letzten Stunden waren so ereignisreich, dass sie keine Zeit dazu hatte daran zu denken, doch jetzt forderte ihr Körper seinen Tribut. Es war schon lange her, seit sie sich den letzten Schuss gesetzt hatte, ihr Körper gab ihr eindeutige Zeichen, dass es viel zu lange war. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie so schwach war und sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Hasste sich dafür, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit für sie war, der Realität für einige Zeit zu entkommen. Und doch tat sie es immer wieder. 

Tea tastete mit den Händen das Nachtschränkchen neben ihrem Bett ab. Nichts… Wo war es bloß? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, wo sie es hingetan hatte. Doch… plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein: Sie war ja duschen und als sie fertig war, lagen da neue Sachen vor der Tür. Also hatte Kaiba ihre alten Sachen wohl weggetan. Aber wohin? Und vor allem, wohin hatte er ES getan? Langsam wurde die Brünette panisch. Wo war es bloß, jetzt wo sie es so dringend brauchte?_‚Denk nach, Tea. Denk nach'_, spornte sie sich selbst an. Wo könnte Kaiba ihre Klamotten hingelegt haben? Oder vielleicht hatte er sie sogar dem Zimmermädchen zum Reinigen gegeben? _‚Oh nein, bitte nicht!'_, betete Tea inständig, aber andererseits: Wieso sollte Kaiba das tun? Er war noch nie sonderlich nett zu anderen Menschen gewesen. Aber er war schon den ganzen Abend so komisch, zutrauen würde sie es nach allem was passiert war. Doch sie hatte ES in der Jackentasche vergessen. Tea wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn das Reinigungspersonal ES finden würde. Sie musste es wiederbekommen, koste es was es wolle. Die Braunhaarige schlug die Bettdecke zurück, fand mit den Füßen den Boden und tapste langsam, sich an der Wand festhaltend Richtung Wohnzimmer. _‚Vielleicht habe ich Glück und Kaiba hat die Klamotten ins Wohnzimmer gelegt…'_, dachte sie sich. Sie konnte sich noch relativ gut an den Weg vom Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer erinnern, da sich durch ihre Blindheit ihre anderen Sinne stärker entwickelt haben und fand somit schnell wieder zurück.

Langsam tastete sie sich bis zur Couch vor und wirklich, da lag ihre Kleidung. _‚Bingo!'_, dachte sich Tea, _‚Wenigstens etwas!'_ Sie ließ sich mit ihrem Körper langsam auf die Sitzgarnitur gleiten und tastete nach ihrer Jacke. Nachdem sie diese endlich gefunden hatte öffnete sie eine Jackentasche und zog einen länglichen, einem Nageletui gleichenden Gegenstand heraus. Schnell öffnete sie diesen und zog eine Ampulle heraus, in der sich Wasser und zuvor beigemischtes Heroin befand. Mit zitternden Fingern zog Tea die Spritze auf, danach ballte sie ihre linke Hand zur Faust und tastete mit den Fingern der Rechten die Armbeuge am. Nachdem sie eine geeignete Stelle gefunden hatte, nahm sie einen Gurt aus dem Etui und wickelte ihn sich um den Oberarm. Die beiden Enden hielt sie mit dem Mund fest. Dann setzte sie langsam die Spritze an und gab sich den nächsten Schuss. Als die Spritze leer war, löste sie den Gurt und entfernte die Nadel aus der Vene. Die Wirkung des Heroins setzte fast sofort danach ein. Tea fühlte sich gleich viel besser. Sie war gleichzeitig euphorisch und trotzdem müde. Auf einmal schienen ihr alle Probleme, von denen sie bis eben noch dachte, sie nie lösen zu können, wie weggewischt. Sie wollte grade die Spritze wegwerfen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte: _‚Kaiba!'_, dachte sie panisch, _‚Er muss aufgewacht sein!'_ Schnell warf sie die Spritze weg und wollte grade das Etui wieder in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden lassen, da hörte sie ein Räuspern.

_‚Oh, verdammt!'_, fluchte Tea innerlich. „Und? Geht's dir jetzt besser?", fragte der Ältere sie. Die Brünette hatte mit allem, nur nicht mit so einer Frage gerechnet. „Äh, ja…", stammelte sie kleinlaut. „Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Mir ist auch klar, dass es dir danach besser gehen muss.", antwortete der CEO verächtlich. „Aber das war das letzte Mal, damit du's weißt. Wenn ich dich heirate, kann ich es mir nicht leisten, dass du drogenabhängig bist, das schadet meinem Image. Sobald wir wieder in Domino sind werde ich meine Ärzte damit beauftragen, ein Entzugspräparat zu beschaffen und jetzt sieh zu, dass du wieder ins Bett gehst und schläfst, es ist drei Uhr nachts!" „Na-natürlich…", beeilte sich Tea zu sagen und versuchte, so schnell es ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen legte sie sich wieder ins Bett und schlief aufgrund der Wirkung des Heroins auch sofort ein. Der Firmenchef der Kaiba Corp. konnte jedoch noch lange nicht schlafen. _‚Es geht ihr wirklich schlimmer, als ich befürchtet habe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so am Ende ist. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie die letzten zwei Jahre für sie waren. Sie muss durch die Hölle gegangen sein… Es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, sie wieder von den Drogen wegzubekommen'_, dachte der Blauäugige.


	5. Start in a new life

**Start in a new life**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Brünette unsanft von dem schrillen Klingeln eines Weckers geweckt. Noch im Halbschlaf tastete sie mit ihrer Hand in die Richtung, aus der sie meinte, das schlafstörende Geräusch gehört zu haben. Sie fand den Wecker, schaltete ihn aus und kuschelte sich erst noch einmal tiefer in die warmen Laken. Als ein braunhaariger, junger Mann das Schlafzimmer betrat war von dem Mädchen nur noch der dunkle Haarschopf zu sehen. Leise seufzend drückte sie sich noch tiefer in die Kissen. Zwar bemerkte sie, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte und konnte ihn aufgrund seines Geruches auch als Seto Kaiba identifizieren, doch hinderte sie das keineswegs an dem Versuch wieder einzuschlafen. Plötzlich fuhr sie abrupt auf und saß senkrecht im Bett. Grund dafür war, dass sie auf einmal einen kalten Zug um die Beine verspürte. Zitternd zog sie ihre Beine an sich und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie.

„Hey! Was soll das denn? Bist du noch ganz zu retten?", schrie die Jüngere den Braunhaarigen wütend an. „Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Tea.", entgegnete dieser ihr süffisant. „Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser Mittag sagen, es ist schließlich schon zehn Uhr." „Wie bitte? Sag das noch mal! ZEHN UHR?" Tea war auf hundertachtzig. „Warum soll ich das noch mal sagen? Du hast es doch anscheinend verstanden?", fragte der CEO sie gespielt unwissend. Doch diese lies ihm gar keine Zeit noch etwas hinzuzufügen, sondern keifte gleich weiter: „Zehn Uhr! Um die Zeit liege ich normalerweise noch im Bett und schlafe mindestens vier Stunden! Wie kommst du dazu mich um diese Zeit aus dem Bett zu werfen?" „Tja, dann wird sich das ab jetzt wohl ändern. Denn um zehn Uhr bin ICH normalerweise schon seit drei Stunden am Arbeiten und du wirst dich daran anpassen müssen. Es kann nicht jeder bis mittags im Bett rumliegen und faulenzen. Zeit ist schließlich Geld.", antwortete Kaiba ihr ruhig.

Dann hörte Tea rasche Schritte, die sich von dem Bett weg und nach rechts bewegten. ‚Nach rechts? Wieso geht Kaiba nach rechts? Die Tür ist doch auf der linken Seite. Rechts ist doch nur das Fenster… Das Fenster? Moment mal!' „Kaiba! Ich warne dich!", rief die Brünette noch. Doch es war zu spät: Schon hörte sie wie der Chef der Kaiba Corp. den Fenstergriff um 90° drehte und daran zog. Das Fenster löste sich mit einem gummiartigen Schmatzen vom Rahmen und binnen Sekunden kam eine Luft, die Tea so kalt vorkam, als wäre ihr Zimmer in der Antarktis und nicht in New York in den Raum und zog durch sämtliche Ritzen. „K-kr… krieg i-ich wenigstens meine Decke zurück?", fragte sie bibbernd. „Nein! Und jetzt steh auf, wir müssen noch Klamotten für dich kaufen.", antwortete ihr der Ältere barsch und wandte sich zum Gehen, dann drehte er sich aber doch noch einmal um: „Ach, bevor ich's vergesse: Ich habe deine Drogen entsorgt und werde darauf achten, dass du dir keine Neuen beschaffst. Wir fliegen heute Abend zurück nach Domino. Ich habe bei meinem Team aus erstklassigen Ärzten bereits ein Entzugspräparat in Auftrag gegeben, wenn wir zu Hause ankommen wird es hoffentlich fertig sein." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Millionär nun endgültig das Zimmer.

Zu Hause… Die Worte hallten in Teas Kopf nach und hinterließen einen seltsamen Nachklang. Zu Hause… Bis jetzt war ihr Zuhause eine kleine kaum 25qm große Wohnung gewesen. Wobei… als Wohnung konnte man diese Bruchbude eigentlich nicht bezeichnen, eher als Rattenloch. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal warmes Wasser. Und die Miete war mehr als unverschämt gewesen, aber etwas Besseres hatte die ehemalige Hobby-Tänzerin damals einfach nicht gefunden. Doch es war ihr Zuhause. Seit nunmehr fast zwei Jahren, na gut ein Jahr und acht Monate, wohnte die Brünette nun schon dort. Es war zwar nicht das, was ein normaler Mensch als Wohnung bezeichnen würde, aber es war ihr Zuhause. Da wohnte sie und da kehrte sie nach Feierabend hin zurück. Da fühlte sie sich sicher. Zwar fühlte sie sich nicht glücklich, aber das war auch irrelevant in diesem Milieu. Sie fühlte sich sicher dort und das genügte ihr.

Dann auf einmal tauchte Kaiba auf und wollte sie heiraten. Kaiba… Der Chef der Kaiba Corp., Japans größter Spielefirma. Sie hatte eingewilligt und erst jetzt, am Morgen danach wurde ihr so schleppend bewusst auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte. Erst jetzt sickerte langsam zu ihr durch, was das eigentlich im Klartext bedeutete… und es traf sie wie ein unvorbereiteter Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie würde also Frau Kaiba werden und in einer Villa wohnen und... und sie würde endlich weg vom Straßenstrich kommen. In dem Moment war sie Kaiba unendlich dankbar für sein Angebot. Sie wusste zwar, dass er nicht ganz uneigennützig gehandelt hatte: Seto Kaiba als barmherziger Samariter – unvorstellbar!

Natürlich sprang für ihn auch etwas bei dem Deal heraus, dennoch Tea verschaffte dieser Deal ein weit besseres Leben als Kaiba. Für ihn bedeutete diese Hochzeit lediglich ein bisschen mehr Publicity, ein bisschen bessere Geschäfte und ein paar Millionen mehr auf dem Konto. Doch für Tea bedeutete es in ihrer jetzigen Situation die Welt. Wie ein Rettungsseil, das man einem Ertrinkenden zuwarf. Für Tea bedeutete es, dass sie endlich raus aus diesem Teufelskreis kam: Weg vom Strich. Weg von ihrer Bruchbude. Weg von den Drogen. Ja, weg von den Drogen. Tea hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen aufzuhören. Sie wollte es einfach schaffen. Vielleicht, um zu beweisen, dass sie doch etwas konnte, wenn sie schon nicht angeblich nicht tanzen konnte.

„Sag mal was machst du da eigentlich solange?", riss sie Kaibas Stimme abrupt aus ihren Gedanken und holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Du bist schon seit einer halben Stunde da drin und immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte der CEO perplex und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. An dem Bild, das sich ihm bot hatte sich in den letzten dreißig Minuten nichts geändert: Die Braunhaarige saß immer noch mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Bett. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte sie sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Durch das Fenster blies immer noch unerbittlich eisiger Wind und bauschte die Gardine auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte Seto, dass Tea zitterte und ihre Haut schon langsam blau anlief, sie selbst schien dies aber gar nicht zu realisieren.

Mit ein paar schnellen, großen Schritten war Kaiba bei ihr am Bett angelangt. „Ist dir denn nicht kalt?", fragte er sie. Die Angesprochene schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, wie kalt es in dem Zimmer eigentlich war. Augenblicklich schlang sie ihre Arme fester um ihre Schulter und zog die Beine noch ein Stück näher zum Körper. „Meine Güte, du bist ja eiskalt.", meinte Seto, nachdem er ihr eine Hand auf die Wange gelegt hatte. „Vielleicht solltest du erstmal heiß duschen gehen, du erfrierst sonst noch." Als von seitens Tea immer noch keine Reaktion kam, seufzte Kaiba auf, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, packte mit dem anderen in ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie vom Bett hoch. Er trug sie bis ins Bad; auf dem gesamten Weg sagte die Brünette kein Wort. Im Bad angekommen setzte Kaiba Tea auf dem Toilettendeckel ab und sagte sarkastisch: „Den Rest kannst du aber schon alleine oder soll ich dir dabei auch noch helfen?" Endlich erwachte die ehemalige Hobbytänzerin aus ihrer Starre und blaffte den Größeren wütend an: „Natürlich, was denkst du denn?! Und jetzt raus hier!" Bevor die Kleine ihn mit Gewalt rausschubste suchte der CEO lieber selbst das Weite. Kaum war er draußen, krachte die Badezimmertür ins Schloss und er hörte das Klacken, als sie den Schlüssel umdrehte. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die nun geschlossene Tür. _‚Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen? Ich glaube, das wird anstrengender als ich dachte. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das Ganze einfacher vorgestellt…'_

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde ging endlich die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und Tea trat heraus. Kaiba, der im Wohnzimmer saß, ließ seine Zeitung sinken und wandte seinen Blick zu der Brünetten. Glücklicherweise hatte er vorher daran gedacht ihr frische Kleidung hinzulegen. Fertig angezogen kam die Braunhaarige nun auf ihn zu. Der CEO wunderte sich darüber, dass sie so zielstrebig in seine Richtung ging, wo sie ihn doch nicht sehen konnte. Da fiel ihm ein, dass bei Blinden die anderen Sinne viel besser ausgeprägt sind, um das fehlende Augenlicht zu ersetzen. Das schloss das Gehör natürlich mit ein und er hatte als sie das Zimmer betrat die Zeitung sinken lassen. Vermutlich orientierte sie sich an dem daraufhin entstandenen Rascheln. Kaiba hatte zwar schon oft von diesem Phänomen gehört, aber es live mitzuerleben war doch etwas anderes. Obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich da ein kleines bisschen Respekt vor Tea bei ihm einschlich. „Na? Bist du endlich fertig? Dann können wir ja los." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fügte er noch hinzu: „Vielleicht sollten wir erst was essen, bevor wir einkaufen es ist schließlich schon halb zwölf und bis wir in der Stadt sind dauert es auch noch eine halbe Stunde. Außerdem hast du das Frühstück ausgelassen."

Nachdem die Beiden in der Stadt angekommen waren, aßen in einem Restaurant etwas zu Mittag. Tea war wie erschlagen von dem Restaurant, sie konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber allein schon der Geräuschpegel, die Art wie die anderen Gäste sich unterhielten und der Geruch des Essen verrieten ihr, dass sie in einem sehr feinen Lokal waren. Sie war noch nie in so einem Restaurant gewesen. Gut, sie war mit ihren Eltern früher schon manchmal Essen gegangen, aber nicht in so teuren Restaurants und wenn, dann war es schon eher die Ausnahme und es gab irgendeinen wichtigen Anlass. Aber einfach so, als Mittagessen? Never! Als Ottonormalverbraucher aß sie damals meist in dem Fastfood Imbiss wo sie neben der Schule jobbte oder ging zur Pommesbude. Später aß sie mittags normalerweise gar nichts, weil sie dann schlief, um abends fit zu sein und kurz vor der Arbeit gönnte sie sich vielleicht mal ein bisschen Tütensuppe und hoffte ansonsten darauf, dass einer ihrer Freier ihr etwas zu essen spendierte. Generell aß sie sehr wenig, da die meisten Einnahmen für Drogen draufgingen. Das sah man ihr auch an: Aus dem lebensfrohen Mädchen von damals war ein Schatten ihrer selbst geworden. Sie war blass und so abgemagert, dass man beinahe schon die Knochen sehen konnte.

Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, schleifte Kaiba Tea in das nächste, etwas besser aussehende Bekleidungshaus in der Hoffnung schnell fertig zu werden. _‚Einen Vorteil hat das Ganze ja: Wenn sie blind ist, kann sie nicht sehen, was ich ihr für Klamotten unterschiebe. Wir sind hier ganz schnell wieder draußen, weil sie nicht eine halbe Stunde vor dem Spiegel steht und mich zum hundertsten Mal fragt, ob das Kleid auch passt oder ob nicht vielleicht das rote schöner wäre.'_, dachte Kaiba insgeheim. Nach circa anderthalb Stunden kamen ein geschaffter Seto Kaiba und eine relativ entspannt wirkende Tea Gardner aus dem Kaufhaus. Zwar hatte Kaiba Recht behalten damit, dass er ihr die Klamotten schnell andrehen konnte, aber er hatte vergessen, dass er sie ja komplett neu einkleiden musste und sie nicht nur zwei oder drei Outfits benötigte. Unter diesen Umständen hatte er spontan entschlossen die Klamotten von den Angestellten des Bekleidungshauses direkt zu seinem Privatjet bringen zu lassen.

„So, das wäre geschafft! Wir fahren noch mal schnell zurück ins Hotel und holen meine Sachen und dann fliegen wir zurück nach Domino.", meinte Kaiba erschöpft. „Oder brauchst du noch etwas aus deiner alten Wohnung?", fügte er noch schnell hinzu. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Da ist nichts, was ich vermissen werden.", antwortete Tea. „Außerdem hast du zu Hause alles was du brauchst.", ergänzte der CEO. Zu Hause… Da war es schon wieder dieses Wort. Zu Hause… So langsam begann Tea sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden in der Kaiba Villa zu wohnen.

Knapp zwei Stunden später hob das Flugzeug mit Kaiba und Tea als einzige Passagiere ab und der Flug begann. Ein Flug, der für Tea eine Reise in eine neue Zukunft, weg vom Straßenstrich und den Drogen war und sie doch zurück in ihre Vergangenheit brachte. Ein Flug, der ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde. In ungefähr dreizehn Stunden würde sie in Domino auf dem Flughafen landen. Domino… Seit zwei Jahren war sie nicht mehr da. In zwei Jahren kann sich einiges verändern, sie selbst ist das beste Beispiel dafür. Ihre damaligen Freunde würden sich wahrscheinlich auch verändert haben. Nicht nur wahrscheinlich, ganz bestimmt. Waren sie nach all der Zeit eigentlich noch Freunde? Sie kehrte zurück nach zwei Jahren, ohne sich in dieser Zeit bei ihren Freunden gemeldet zu haben und dann auch noch zusammen mit ihrem, damals zusammen mit ihren Freunden einstimmig erklärten Erzfeind Seto Kaiba, den sie auch noch heiraten würde. Vor allem Joey würde ausrasten, das wusste Tea jetzt schon. Wer weiß, ob ihre Freunde von früher sie überhaupt noch kannten?! Vielleicht hatten sie sie einfach vergessen, was auch verständlich wäre, nachdem sie sich all die Jahre nicht bei ihnen gemeldet hatte. Aber jetzt war erst einmal wichtig, dass sie zu Hause ankam, vorher sollte sie sich vielleicht gar nicht so viele Gedanken machen, die dann im Endeffekt umsonst waren. Zu Hause… Zögernd begann Tea sich an das Wort zu gewöhnen. Zu Hause…


	6. Home

**Home, sweet home?**

Kapitel: 5/?

**Home, sweet home?**

Die Sonne schien, als das Flugzeug in Domino landete. Tea fühlte sich todmüde als sie endlich aus dem Privatjet stieg und das, obwohl sie über die Hälfte des Fluges geschlafen hatte. Kaiba dagegen schien putzmunter, dabei hatte er die letzten zwölf Stunden ununterbrochen die Tastatur seines Laptops malträtiert. Zugegeben, er hatte währenddessen auch mindestens zwei Kannen Kaffee getrunken und das war nur die Menge, die Tea mitbekommen hatte. Da sie aber über sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte, musste sie mindestens verdoppeln. _‚Na? Wer ist hier süchtig? Da bin ich jawohl nicht die Einzige!'_, dachte die Brünette zynisch.

Kaum, dass sich die Türen an der linken Seite des Fliegers geöffnet hatten und Kaiba vor Tea die Gangway betrat, kam den Beiden auch schon ein schwarzhaariges Etwas entgegengelaufen. „Mokuba! Nicht so stürmisch! Willst du, dass ich umkippe?", fragte Kaiba seinen kleinen Bruder scherzhaft böse. „Aber ich habe dich solange nicht gesehen, Seto!", verteidigte sich der Kleinere. Dann reckte er neugierig seinen Kopf und erspähte Tea hinter seinem Bruder, die er bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Tea? Bist du das? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst in New York?" „Jetzt bedräng sie doch nicht so, Mokuba! Wie soll sie denn auf so viele Fragen auf einmal antworten? Außerdem sind wir grade gelandet. Komm, wir fahren erst mal nach Hause und dort erzähle ich dir alles.", versuchte der Brünette Mokuba zu beschwichtigen. Tea hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt und das Ganze nur belächelt. _‚Sie ist so still geworden. Ich habe sie ganz anders in Erinnerung. In den letzten zwei Jahren muss sich Einiges verändert haben.'_, dachte der Schwarzhaarige.

Die Fahrt verlief weitgehend schweigend. Anfangs hatte Mokuba noch versucht, etwas aus Tea und seinem Bruder heraus zu bekommen und sie mit Fragen gelöchert. Nachdem er aber von Tea nur ein mildes Lächeln und von Seto einen eisigen Blick gefolgt von den Worten: „Warte gefälligst bis wir zu Hause sind!" bekam, hatte er es recht bald aufgegeben.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde erreichten sie endlich die Kaiba Villa. Als sie aus der Limousine ausstiegen, half Seto Tea dabei, was Mokuba äußerst merkwürdig vorkam. Nachdem er aber mit ihr auch noch Hand in Hand zu der großen Eingangstür ging, war der Schwarzhaarige vollends verwirrt. Seit wann war sein Bruder so nett und zuvorkommend? Die Beiden würden ihm einiges zu erklären haben. In der Einganshalle angekommen befahl Kaiba Roland, der ihnen mit den Koffern gefolgt war, in barschem Ton diese in sein Zimmer und das danebenliegende Gästezimmer zu bringen.

Nachdem die Drei endlich im Wohnzimmer saßen und Tee tranken - ausgenommen Kaiba, der wie immer Kaffee in sich reinschüttete – hielt Mokuba es nicht mehr aus: „Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen mehr! Sagt mir endlich was hier los ist!", befahl er in einem Verhörton, der seinen Bruder erneut zum schmunzeln brachte. „Es ist eine etwas kompliziertere Geschichte, Mokuba: Nachdem ich in New York angekommen war, habe ich am dritten Abend auf dem Rückweg ins Hotel Tea getroffen. Irgendwie kam es dazu, dass sie mich ins Hotel begleitete und wir uns näher kamen…" Glücklicherweise entging dem Schwarzhaarigen bei diesen Worten der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck Teas, sonst hätte er bestimmt Verdacht geschöpft, dass das nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. „Na ja, und wie das Schicksal so will, haben wir uns ineinander verliebt und beschlossen, zu heiraten." Seto lachte gekünstelt auf.

„Erstens: Ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an das Schicksal?! Zweitens: Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du dich nach nur einer Nacht in Tea verliebt hast und sie plötzlich heiraten willst, nachdem du all die Jahre gemeint hast, sie wäre bloß das nervige Fangirlie deines Erzfeindes?! Was ist hier los, Seto?", fragte Mokuba wütend. „Glaub bloß nicht, du kannst mich verarschen. Ich bin nicht einer deiner Geschäftspartner, ich bin dein Bruder und ich kenne dich, also sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit!" „Das ist die Wahrheit, Moki. Menschen ändern sich nun mal mit der Zeit. Warum gönnst du mir mein Glück denn nicht?" „Wenn ich es jemanden gönne glücklich zu sein, dann dir, Seto. Aber das Ganze hört sich so… so… so komisch an.", versuchte sein Bruder sich zu erklären. „Schon okay, wahrscheinlich brauchst du einfach Zeit, um dich daran zu gewöhnen. Es hört sich ja auch unglaublich an.", meinte Seto lächelnd. „Tea und ich gehen dann mal hoch unsere Sachen auspacken.", fügte er noch hinzu und zog Tea hinter sich her. Mokuba sah den Beiden nur verwirrt nach. _‚Mein Bruder ist verliebt? In Tea? Das ist wirklich schwer zu glauben, aber vielleicht kann ich mich nach einiger Zeit mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Im Grunde ist Tea ja ganz nett…'_

Als Seto und Tea endlich in Setos Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, ließ dieser abrupt ihre Hand los. _‚Komisch, dass sie sich so gut zurecht gefunden hat, obwohl sie blind ist. Ich habe sie ja gradezu hinter mir hergeschleift und sie ist bloß ein paar Mal gestolpert…'_, dachte Seto, bevor ihn Tea jäh aus seinen Gedanken riss: „Sag mal, was sollte **das** denn eben? Kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären, warum du deinen Bruder angelogen hast?", fragte die Brünette aufgebracht. „Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt und beschlossen zu heiraten.", ahmte sie Seto mit verstellter Stimme nach. „So einen Quatsch habe ich ja noch nie gehört und dann ausgerechnet von dir!" „Glaub mir Tea, es ist besser wenn Mokuba die Wahrheit nicht kennt.", versuchte Seto sie zu beruhigen. „Ach ja? Wenn dein Bruder glaubt, dass wir uns wirklich lieben, müssen wir auch zu Hause das glückliche Pärchen spielen und nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit, so wie du es zuerst gesagt hast. Erinnere dich an deinen Deal, Kaiba. **Davon** hast du nichts gesagt!", antwortete Tea aufgebracht.

…

„Wo ist mein Zimmer?", fragte Tea nach einer Weile bissig. Kaiba deutete mit der Linken zu der Tür neben seinem Schrank, bis ihm einfiel, dass Tea die Geste ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Direkt neben meinem Zimmer. Neben meinem und deinem Schrank ist eine Verbindungstür, sodass du nicht mehr auf den Flur raus musst. Warte… ich bring dich hin." Seto nahm Tea am Arm und führte sie zu der Tür und in ihr Zimmer. Kurz vor dem Bett stoppte er und ließ sie wieder los. „Ich lasse dich dann mal besser allein. Wenn was ist, ruf mich." Tea hörte das Klacken der Tür, als sie ins Schloss fiel und Kaiba das Zimmer verließ.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf das Bett und zog die Beine an ihren Körper. _‚Warum hat Kaiba seinen Bruder belogen? Ist er etwa wirklich in mich verliebt oder will er mich nur verarschen? Bestimmt, ein Seto Kaiba würde sich niemals verlieben und erst Recht nicht in mich. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, ich wäre eine Gefahr für Mokuba und würde ihn in die ganze Scheiße mit reinziehen… War es wirklich richtig sein Angebot anzunehmen? Ich bin noch immer allein, genau wie in New York. Aber es ist etwas anderes allein unter Fremden zu sein oder allein unter Menschen zu sein, die man kennt. Wobei… eigentlich kenne ich Kaiba nicht wirklich. Trotzdem…'_ Plötzlich fing Tea wieder an zu zittern. Ihr Körper versuchte ihr klarzumachen, dass ihm etwas fehlte: Heroin. Doch bevor sie sich überlegen konnte, wie sie hier am Besten an Drogen kommen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. An dem Geruch und der Gangart erkannte sie, dass es Kaiba sein musste. „Was willst du hier? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich gerufen zu haben!" blaffte sie ihn an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich meine Ärzte damit beauftragt habe, ein Entzugspräparat zu entwickeln – Es ist fertig!" Als Tea keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, fügte Seto noch hinzu: „Kommst du jetzt endlich? Worauf wartest du denn noch?"

Er fasste sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Der Weg kam Tea schier unendlich vor, sie liefen und liefen und trotzdem kamen sie nicht an. ‚Meine Güte! Wie groß ist die Villa denn?', fragte sich die Brünette. Endlich stoppten sie und sie hörte das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür. Als sie eintraten stieg Tea der medizinische Geruch eines Krankenhauses in die Nase. Anscheinend gab es in der Kaiba Villa so eine Art Privatkrankenhaus. _‚Und das für zwei Personen! Da sieht man mal wieder, wer Geld hat.'_ Tea rümpfte die Nase bei dem Gedanken, doch Seto deutete dies anscheinend falsch und meinte: „Das ist nur Desinfektionsmittel. Wir sind gleich da." Die Brünette hörte Schritte, als sich eine Person näherte. „Guten Tag, Master Kaiba. Sind Sie wohlbehalten zurückgekommen? Vielleicht sollten Sie sich einmal durchchecken lassen, nicht das Sie in New York irgendwelche Krankheiten bekommen haben." Bei diesen Worten warf der Arzt einen Blick auf Tea und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Ich bin kerngesund, keine Angst Dr. Smith. Außerdem geht es hier nicht um mich, sondern um Tea.", antwortete der CEO seinem Angestellten eisig.

„Na-natürlich, Master Kaiba. Es ging um das Präparat, richtig? Nun, wir haben es geschafft ein Medikament zu entwickeln, das ähnlich wie das Nikotinpflaster bei Rauchern die Zigarette ersetzt, bei Heroinabhängigen die Droge ersetzt. Es sind Tabletten, welche die Betroffene jeden Morgen und Abend einnehmen muss. Wie lange die Behandlungszeit dauert, haben wir leider noch nicht erforscht. Das kommt darauf an, wie oft und wie viel die Betroffene sich gespritzt hat. Ich gehe aber mal von mindestens einem Jahr aus. Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden, ich zeige Ihnen das Entzugspräparat." Spätestens jetzt war sich Tea sicher, dass sie diesen Mann hassen würde. Er hatte sie nicht einmal beim Namen genannt. Und wie abfällig er über sie gesprochen hatte. Dieser Mann wusste nichts über sie, da war sie sich sicher. Er hatte bestimmt irgendwelche reichen Eltern, die ihm das Geld in den Arsch gesteckt hatten und auf deren Kosten er studieren konnte.

Nachdem der Arzt Kaiba das Medikament in die Hand gedrückt hatte, verließen sie den krankenhausähnlichen Teil der Villa auch schon wieder, worüber Tea nicht wirklich unglücklich war. „Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Am Besten, du nimmst das Zeug vorher. Mokuba muss nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, dass du Tabletten schluckst.", sagte Kaiba zu Tea. „Natürlich, schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass dein Bruder schlecht über deine zukünftige Ehefrau denkt. Ich glaube kaum, dass Mokuba so blauäugig ist.", entgegnete Tea ihm sarkastisch. _‚Warum macht er das? Wenn wir mit anderen Leuten zusammen sind ist er immer furchtbar nett zu mir und verteidigt mich. Und sobald wir alleine sind ist er derselbe Eisklotz wie damals.'_

Zwei Stunden später lag Tea im Bett und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach: Das Abendessen war nicht grade gut verlaufen. Mokuba versuchte etwas über die genaueren Umstände ihrer Begegnung mit seinem Bruder aus ihr herauszuquetschen, was ihm aber gründlich misslang. Nachdem er merkte, dass sie nicht erzählen würde wechselte er das Thema und erinnerte sie an ihre alten Freunde. _‚Oh verdammt! Super gemacht, Mokuba. Jetzt habe ich es geschafft einen Tag nicht an Yugi und die Anderen zu denken und schon erinnerst du mich wieder an sie. Was passiert, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich wieder in der Stadt bin? Und dann auch noch die Hochzeit mit Kaiba. Auch, wenn ich ihnen bis dahin nicht begegnet bin, spätestens dann wissen sie es. Kaiba ist reichste Mann Dominos. Die Hochzeit wird in sämtlichen Zeitungen stehen… Was mach ich bloß? Wie soll ich ihnen erklären, dass ich Kaiba heiraten werde. Und dann auch noch die Gründe. Dass ich versagt habe und seinem Deal nur zugestimmt habe, weil ich das Geld brauche und von diesem scheiß Leben aus der Gosse wegwollte._

…

_War es wirklich nur deshalb? Vielleicht am Anfang, aber jetzt bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nur deswegen war. Das Ganze ist so schrecklich kompliziert. Wie soll ich das den Anderen erklären, wenn ich es selbst nicht verstehe?'_

_Zu hause..._ Mittlerweile hinterließ das Wort einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf Teas Zunge.


	7. Alte Freunde

**Alte Freunde, neue Feinde?**

Kapitel: 7/?

_**Alte Freunde, Neue Feinde?**_

Am Abend ließ sich Tea gestresst ins Bett sinken. Der Tag war doch anstrengender als sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte unzählige Reporterfragen beantworten müssen und immer wieder beteuert wie sehr sie Kaiba doch liebe, obwohl das kein bisschen der Wahrheit entsprach. Wie einfach es doch war, die Presse zu belügen. Aber war es wirklich eine Lüge? Hasste sie Kaiba noch genauso sehr wie damals? Hatte sie ihn damals überhaupt gehasst? Eigentlich nicht direkt. Er war zwar immer da gewesen und hatte Yugi, Joey und manchmal auch den Rest der Clique fertig gemacht wo er nur konnte, aber im Grunde genommen konnte sie trotzdem keinen Hass für ihn empfinden, eher Mitleid. Schließlich hatte er eine schreckliche Kindheit gehabt und schon früh gelernt, was es hieß Verantwortung zu haben und seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. Kein Wunder, dass er so geworden war. Sie hatte nach einer Zeit im Milieu schließlich auch gelernt, wie man seine Gedanken vor der Welt versteckte und den Anderen vorspielte, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Im Grunde genommen, waren sie sich gar nicht so unähnlich…

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Yugi, schau dir das an!" „Was ist denn los, Joey? Worüber regst du dich so auf?" Ein kleiner Junge mit Punkfrisur stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um zu sehen, was seinen besten Freund so in Rage versetzt hatte. Dieser ließ grade die Zeitung sinken und deutete auf ein riesengroßes Foto auf der Titelseite. „Der Titanicversenker hat geheiratet!" „Wirklich? Das hätte ich Kaiba gar nicht zugetraut. Aber gönn ihm doch sein Glück, er ist auch nur ein Mensch.", meinte Yugi. Erst dann bemerkte er das Hochzeitsfoto und die Person, die neben Kaiba in die Kamera lächelte. „Tea?!" Joey nickte mitleidig als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Kumpels sah, der irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen, Ungläubigkeit und Verzweiflung lag. „Unsere Tea? …Aber …aber das kann doch gar nicht sein! Sie ist in New York um Tänzerin zu werden! Kaibas Frau sieht ihr wahrscheinlich nur ähnlich!" Er weigerte sich standhaft zu glauben, was unwiderlegbar vor seinen Augen auf dem Zeitungsfoto zu sehen war. Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Sie ist es, Yugi! Es steht ihr Name unter dem Foto. Tea ist nicht mehr in New York! Ich denke, sie hat uns einiges zu erklären!"

„Aber Joey! Was machen wir jetzt? Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Yugi verängstigt, als er sah, dass Joey sich die Autoschlüssel schnappte und seine Jacke anzog. „Na was wohl? Wir statten unserer alten Freundin Tea einen Besuch ab. Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr in der Kaibavilla; ich vermisse Kaiba und unsere Streitereien richtig!", antwortete der Blonde sarkastisch. „Joey, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Vielleicht will sie uns gar nicht sehen, sonst hätte sie sich schließlich längst bei uns gemeldet…" „Mag sein! Aber ich will sie sehen, sie schuldet uns ein paar Erklärungen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Joey zur Tür und ging Richtung Auto. Bevor er einstieg drehte er sich noch mal um und rief: „Kommst du jetzt endlich, Yugi?" Der Kleinere folgte ihm seufzend und ließ sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Joey wollte grad losfahren, da stoppte ein Motorrad neben ihnen und Tristan versuchte mit wild gestikulierenden Bewegungen seiner Arme die Beiden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Der Blonde kurbelte das Fenster hinunter und fragte: „Was ist denn los, Tristan? Tea hat Kaiba geheiratet! Wir wollten grade zu ihr." „Deshalb bin ich ja hier, Joey. Dann kann ich mir die Frage, ob ihr heute schon Zeitung gelesen habt sparen. Ich komme mit.", antwortete der Braunhaarige und startete wieder sein Motorrad.

Als die bei der Kaiba Villa ankamen standen sie erstmal vor einem riesigen schmiedeisernen Tor. „Ähm, Jungs? Irgendeine Idee wie wir da reinkommen?", fragte Joey verwirrt. „Wir wär's mit Klingeln?", meinte Yugi und ging an ihm vorbei um den Knopf zu drücken. Ein Knacken ertönte in der Leitung und Sekunden später ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme, die fragte, wer da sei und was sie wollten. „Wir… wir sind Geschäftspartner von Mr. Kaiba und haben einen Termin mit ihm.", stotterte Joey spontan. „Verstehe.", antwortete die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher und das Knacken verschwand. „Sehr überzeugend hat das aber nicht grade geklungen.", meinte Tristan zweifelnd. „Tja Leute, dann können wir nur hoffen, dass die Überwachungskameras kaputt sind und Kaiba zufälligerweise noch nicht auf der Arbeit", erwiderte der Blonde, „aber so schnell ist mir nichts anderes eingefallen." „Scheint als hätten wir Glück.", mischte sich Yugi, der immer noch ein bisschen neben sich stand, ein und zeigte auf das Tor, dass in dem Moment aufschwang.

Bei der Eingangstür angekommen, wurden sie bereits von einem Diener erwartet. „Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften. Mr. Kaiba wird Sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer empfangen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Damit machte er kehrt, durchquerte die riesige Eingangshalle, die mit dem Kronleuchter an der Decke ziemlich protzig wirkte und stieg die mit roten Teppichen überschlagene Treppe hoch. Nach einer Unzahl von Gängen, die alle gleich aussahen, kamen sie nach einer schieren Ewigkeit endlich vor einer großen zweiflügeligen Tür aus dunkelbraunem Eisenholz. Der Diener klopfte, woraufhin er nur ein genervte „Herein!" zu hören bekam, drehte den goldenen Türknauf und öffnete die Tür, damit Joey, Yugi und Tristan eintreten konnten. Erst nachdem Joey sich räusperte, blickte der CEO auf und schaute seine Besucher gelangweilt an: „Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. „Wir wollen mit Tea reden, schließlich ist sie unsere Freundin. …Oder war es zumindest mal.", fügte der Blonde nach einer Pause hinzu. „Wenn ihr meint.", entgegnete Kaiba mit einem Achselzucken und griff zum Telefon: „Roland? Kommen sie sofort in mein Büro!" Keine Minute später stand ein ziemlich abgehetzter Roland im Zimmer und verneigte sich. „Sie wünschen, Mr. Kaiba?" „Roland, bringen Sie diese Herrschaften zu Mrs. Kaiba.", erwiderte Seto und machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Yugi und den Anderen. „Sehr wohl, Mr. Kaiba.", antwortete Roland. An Joey, Yugi und Tristan gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Während die Vier aus dem Raum verschwanden massierte Kaiba sich gestresst die Schläfen. _‚Als ob ich sonst nicht genug zu tun hätte als mich auch noch mit diesem Kindergarten abzugeben. Wenn sie Tea wieder sehen wollen, sollen sie doch. Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht daran hindern. In unserem Deal war nie die Rede davon, dass ich auch ihre Freunde mögen muss. Von mir aus kann sie sich auch mit Yugi treffen, der war ja schon immer scharf auf sie. Aber schon komisch, wie leicht mir das Mrs. Kaiba schon über die Lippen kommt…'_

Nachdem sie abermals durch ein Gewirr von Fluren geführt wurden, stoppte Roland nach, für die Größenverhältnisse der Villa, recht kurzen Zeit vor einer Tür aus Mahagoniholz und klopfte: „Mrs. Kaiba? Sind Sie schon wach? Es ist Besuch für Sie da." „Roland? Sind Sie das? Warten Sie, ich komme!" Man hörte ein Rascheln hinter der Tür und einen Moment später wurde diese geöffnet und ein brauner Haarschopf kam dahinter zum Vorschein. „Wer will mich denn am frühen Morgen besuchen, Roland?" „Es sind Ihre … äh…", Roland hatte eigentlich Freunde sagen wollen, antwortete dann aber: „Es sind Yugi, Joey und Tristan, Mrs. Kaiba." „Ah, danke, Roland." _‚Meine Freunde? Was wollen die denn hier? Sind es überhaupt noch meine Freunde? Und woher wissen sie, dass ich hier bin? – Wahrscheinlich aus der Zeitung.'_, gab sich Tea gleich selbst die Antwort auf ihre letzte gedachte Frage. „Kommt doch mit ins Wohnzimmer.", wandte sie sich an Yugi, Joey und Tristan. „Ich begleite sie, Mrs. Kaiba.", beeilte sich Roland zu sagen und hielt Tea seinen Arm hin. „Jetzt ist sie schon genauso arrogant wie dieser Schnösel Kaiba.", raunte Joey Yugi zu, während sie Tea und Roland durch die Gänge folgten.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, ließ Tea sich auf die weiße, lederbezogene Couch fallen. „Wollt ihr was trinken?" „Nein, danke.", antwortete Joey. Tea bedeutete Roland mit einem Handzeichen den Raum zu verlassen. „Tja, Leute. Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen!", meinte Tea. „Den Smalltalk kannst du dir sparen! Wenn dir was an uns liegen würde, hättest du dich ja in den letzten zwei Jahren mal gemeldet! Wir wollen nur wissen, warum du wieder hier bist und noch viel wichtiger, warum du Kaiba geheiratet hast und du noch nicht mal den Mumm hast, es uns zu sagen, sondern wir es aus der Zeitung erfahren müssen!" Joey holte nach seiner Rede tief Luft und schaute Tea wütend an. „Was geht euch das denn an, warum ich Kaiba geheiratet habe? Ich wusste, dass ihr so reagieren würdet und deshalb, genau **deshalb** hab ich mich nicht bei euch gemeldet und nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass ich wieder in der Stadt bin." Mittlerweile war auch Tea wütend. „Na fein! Wenn du das so siehst, dann können wir ja auch wieder gehen. Wir verstehen dich ja sowieso nicht!", entgegnete Joey wütend. Zu Yugi und Tristan gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Kommt, Jungs, wir sind hier nicht erwünscht!" Als die drei an der Tür angekommen waren, drehte Joey sich noch mal um: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh du Yugi damit tust, dass du Kaiba geheiratet hast?" Dann warf er die Tür zu und kurze Zeit später hörte Tea vor der Villa einen Wagen und ein Motorrad wegfahren.

Tea legte sich aufs Sofa, drückte ihr Gesicht in eines der Kissen und fing an zu weinen. Nach einer Weile hörte sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Schritte ind Richtung Couch gingen, aber sie hob nicht den Kopf. Durch das Zusammensacken des Leders merkte sie, dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte. „Probleme?" Tea setzte sich auf. „Kaiba? Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich wohne hier.", kam die sarkastische Antwort. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Es klang ehrlich interessiert, war da nicht vielleicht sogar eine kleine Spur Besorgnis in seiner Stimme? Nein, Tea! Das bildest du dir ein, das muss an dem Entzugspräparat liegen. Es geht schließlich um Seto Kaiba. Anderseits, warum sollte sie ihm nicht erzählen, dass was passiert war? Sie waren jetzt immerhin verheiratet. „Ich… ich habe mich mit meinen Freunden gestritten… Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob wir das noch sind… Freunde…", schluchzte Tea und wollte ihren Kopf wieder in dem Kissen verstecken. Doch das, was dann folgte überraschte sie noch mehr, als der Besuch ihrer alten Freunde – Seto Kaiba umarmte sie! „K-kaiba?!", stotterte sie. „Schhh, beruhig dich erstmal.", erwiderte dieser und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dich mit Yugi und den Anderen gestritten hast." „Wir-wirklich? Meinst du das ernst?" Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Firmenchefs: „Ja, immerhin scheinen sie dir ja viel zu bedeuten." „Da hast du Recht. Ich denke, ich sollte noch mal mit ihnen reden und ihnen alles in Ruhe erklären.", antwortete Tea. Nach einer Weile waren auch die letzten Tränen versiegt. Tea löste sich wieder aus Kaibas Umarmung. „Danke, Kaiba." „Schon in Ordung. Ach noch was: Nenn mich Seto, wir sind jetzt schießlich verheiratet." Tea lächelte und fiel ihm erneut in die Arme, was ihr einen ziemlich perplexen Gesichtsausdruck von Seto einbrachte.


	8. Mai

**Mai**

Kapitel: 8/ ich wurde gefragt, wieviel Kappis ich noch schreiben werde, ich denke mal, es gibt noch so zwei oder so plus Epilog. Mal sehen, je nachdem wie die Resonanz ist, ob es gewünscht wird, schreib ich eine Fortsetzung.^^

_**Mai**_

Nach einer Weile fragte Seto: „Geht's wieder einigermaßen?" „J-ja, sicher.", antwortete Tea, der ihre unüberlegte Aktion nun etwas peinlich war. Wie konnte sie sich nur so gehen lassen? Nach all dem was sie durch gestanden hatte, müsste sie doch eigentlich stärker sein. „Dann ist gut. Ich müsste nämlich heute auch noch ein bisschen arbeiten.", erwiderte der Ältere und erhob sich von der Couch. „Natürlich. Geh nur, ich komm schon zurecht.", antwortete Tea. Einen Augenblick später hörte sie, wie sich Schritte entfernten und die Tür zufiel.

‚_Geh nur, ich komm schon zurecht? Meine Güte, was hab ich denn da für einen Mist gesagt? Er wäre doch auch so gegangen, wie komme ich denn darauf, dass er sich plötzlich um mich sorgt? Das eben war wahrscheinlich nur eine Spontanreaktion, schließlich hat auch ein Mensch wie Seto ein Herz, auch wenn es schwer vorstellbar ist. Schließlich ist er zu seinem Bruder ja auch nicht so kalt. Wahrscheinlich interpretiere ich einfach zuviel in diese Umarmung hinein, wie würde ich sonst darauf kommen, dass Seto mich mögen würde? Oh man! Jetzt nenne ich ihn sogar in meinen Gedanken schon Seto! Dieses scheiß Entzugspräparat vernebelt noch total meine Sinne, obwohl es wirklich zu helfen scheint, immerhin denke ich jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr an den nächsten Schuss.'_

Dem Firmenboss schossen auf dem Weg in sein Büro ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf: _‚Warum zum Teufel habe ich das gemacht? Warum habe ich sie in den Arm genommen? Mir liegt doch nicht wirklich etwas an ihr? - Nein, natürlich nicht! Liebe ist was für Schwache und ich bin nicht schwach. Schließlich habe ich schon früh lernen müssen, was es heißt, stark zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich nur Mitleid mit ihr, weil sie dasselbe durchgemacht hat wie ich. Auch sie musste stark sein um sich durch das harte Milieu New Yorks zu kämpfen. Genauso wie ich stark sein musste um Mokuba seine Eltern zu ersetzen. Ja, vermutlich liegt es daran, dass ich sie verstehe, weil wir beide nicht aufgegeben haben. Mit Liebe hat das rein gar nichts zu tun.'_

Während Seto wieder an seine Arbeit ging, hatte Tea sich grade dazu aufgerafft ihre ehemaligen Freunde noch mal anzurufen um in Ruhe mit ihnen zu sprechen. Doch bevor sie zum Telefon greifen konnte, spürte sie durch den Luftzug, wie jemand in das Wohnzimmer kam. „Hallo Tea. Lange nicht gesehen.", sagte Mai. Die Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken zusammen, Mai war die Letzte mit der sie jetzt gerechnet hätte. „Mai? Was machst du denn hier? Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich wieder in Domino bin?" „Na ja, dass du in Domino bist weiß so ziemlich die halbe Stadt, schließlich steht deine Heirat mit Kaiba in sämtlichen Boulevardmagazinen. Und ich bin hier, weil Joey eben wutschnaubend zu mir kam und meinte, dass dir deine alten Freunde vollkommen egal wären. Ich vermute mal, er hat wieder übertrieben und dich gar nicht erst aussprechen lassen. Warum muss er nur immer so verdammt aufbrausend sein? Na ja, wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls wollte ich zuerst einmal deine Version der Geschichte hören, bevor ich mir darüber ein Urteil bilde et voilá: Hier bin ich!", antwortete die Blondine lächelnd und ließ sich neben Tea auf das Sofa plumpsen.

„Also dann: Schieß mal los! Warum bist du wieder hier? Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzähl? Und vor allem: Warum hast du Kaiba geheiratet?" „Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte: Du weißt doch, dass ich damals nach New York gegangen bin um Tänzerin zu werden?" Von Mai kam ein zustimmendes Nicken, was Tea zwar nicht sehen konnte, offensichtlich erwartete sie aber auch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. „Nun ja… Ich hatte große Hoffnungen auf einen Platz am Broadway und, ohne mich selbst zu loben, ich war der Meinung, ich war wirklich gut genug. - In New York sahen sie das aber leider anders, sie waren der Meinung ich würde dem Druck auf Dauer nicht standhalten können. Ich habe mich damals so geschämt... Ich habe mich nicht getraut, nach Domino zurückzukommen und euch zu sagen, dass ich versagt habe... Dass mein großer Traum zerplatzt ist wie eine Seifenblase. Schließlich war ich immer diejenige, die euch dazu motiviert hat nicht aufzugeben. Ich hätte all meine Prinzipien verraten. Also beschloss ich in New York ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ich wollte noch mal von vorn beginnen in der Stadt der tausend Möglichkeiten, weit weg von Domino und meiner Vergangenheit."

„Und wie ging es weiter?", fragte Mai. „Schließlich bist du ja doch wieder zurückgekommen – als Ehefrau von Seto Kaiba." „Ja, dass es so ausgehen würde hätte ich auch nicht gedacht.", erwiderte Tea. „Wie gesagt, ich wollte in New York ein neues Leben beginnen. Allerdings ist das nicht grade einfach, wenn man mittellos ist. Von Nichts kommt nichts! Ich bin nach der Schule sofort nach Domino, immerhin muss man als Tänzerin jung sein, mit dreißig geht man ja schon fast in Ruhestand. Ich hatte also keine Ausbildung und nichts. Zwar konnte ich Englisch, aber eben nur das Schulenglisch und das hilft dir in so einem Fall nicht wirklich weiter... Ich konnte mich zwar einigermaßen verständigen, aber durch den Dialekt verstand ich nur Bruchstücke. - Dementsprechend schlecht gingen meine Bewerbungsgespräche aus. Nun ja, mit der Zeit wurde das Geld knapp und so kam es, dass ich eines Tages Katsumi [1] über den Weg lief... Er bot mir einen Job an und ich nahm dankend an. Wie sich nachher jedoch herausstellte, war Katsumi Besitzer eines Bordells. Nachdem ich das raus gefunden hatte, wollte ich natürlich nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten, aber er meinte darauf nur, was ich denn sonst machen wolle. - Ich hatte ja kein Geld und keinen anderen Job. Also willigte ich ein. Ich wollte nur übergangsweise für ihn arbeiten, bis ich was anderes gefunden hätte... Anfangs arbeitete ich nur als Tänzerin, aber das Geld reichte nicht aus und Katsumi war der Meinung, als Prostituierte würde ich mehr als das Doppelte verdienen. - Ich nahm sein Angebot an, in der Hoffnung mit mehr Geld schneller einen anderen Job zu finden. Aber das ist wie ein Teufelskreis - sobald du einmal drin bist kommst du nicht mehr raus."

Tea fing an zu schluchzen und dann kamen auch die Tränen wieder, die sie bis dahin erfolgreich versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Mai strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, allerdings forderte sie die Brünette nicht dazu auf weiterzuerzählen, wofür Tea ihr auch sehr dankbar war. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt und sprach weiter: Ich blieb also Prostituierte. Doch irgendwann kam es wie es kommen musste: Ich wurde schwanger von einem meiner Freier... Acht Monate später hatte ich dann einen Autounfall...", Tea machte eine Pause, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder im Griff und erzählte weiter: "Ich verlor dabei sowohl mein Augenlicht als auch mein ungeborenes Kind... - Wobei ich über Letzteres gar nicht mal so traurig war. Das mag vielleicht hart klingen und inzwischen sehe ich das Ganze auch ein bisschen anders, aber damals hatte ich weder die Mittel noch die Zeit mich um das Baby zu kümmern... Ich verdiente ja kaum genug um mich selbst über Wasser zu halten - wie sollte ich da für ein Kind aufkommen? Außerdem hätte ich mich um das Baby kümmern müssen und in der Zeit hätte ich nicht arbeiten können, um Geld für mich und das Kind zu verdienen... Nun war ich zwar das eine Problem los, hatte aber dafür ein Neues: Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen. Die Ärzte meinten, die Blindheit würde durch ein Blockieren des Sehnervs hervorgerufen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich bei dem Aufprall Blut im Nerv angesammelt, das nicht abfließen kann... Es ist theoretisch möglich, dass sie die Verstopfung irgendwann von selbst löst. Anfangs habe ich immer noch gehofft, dass das Augenlicht vielleicht irgendwann zurückkommt, dass es nur vorübergehend ist, doch nichts passierte. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mir eingestanden hab, dass ich blind war."

„Du Arme, du wurdest ja wirklich regelrecht vom Pech verfolgt.", meinte Mai mitfühlend. „Das kann man wohl sagen, denn was Pech für mich war, war Glück für Katsumi. Nachdem mein Zuhälter von meinem Unfall und der darauf folgenden Blindheit erfahren hatte, hatte er mich erst recht in der Hand... Meine Chancen, endlich aus dem Milieu rauszukommen und einen normalen Job zu finden, hatten sich durch den Verlust meines Augenlichts noch zusätzlich verringert. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig als weiter für Katsumi zu arbeiten... Aber ich fühlte mich so leer und ausgebrannt - ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tun sollte, war vollkommen am Ende. Ich habe viel und oft geweint... Irgendwann hat mich dabei eine Kollegin gefunden und mir eine Spritze Heroin angeboten. Zuerst habe ich abgelehnt, aber sie meinte, danach würde es mir sofort besser gehen. Ich war so verzweifelt... Letztendlich hab ich es mir dann doch gespritzt - und danach ging es mir wirklich besser. Alle meine Probleme kamen mir plötzlich ganz klein vor, alle Ängste waren von einer auf die andere Minute wie weggewischt... Mir ging es zum ersten Mal seit meiner Absage an der Tanzschule wieder richtig gut. - Das Problem war nur, dass ich gleich vom ersten Mal süchtig geworden bin. Katsumi bekam das natürlich schnell raus und wusste auch, dass ich ihm jetzt nicht mehr abspringen würde. Schließlich brauchte ich das Geld um meine Drogen zu finanzieren."

„Das ist wirklich schlimm. Allerdings erklärt das immer noch nicht, wie du plötzlich wieder nach Domino kommst und das auch noch als Kaibas Ehefrau.", sagte Mai. „Da hast du Recht. Dazu komme ich jetzt erst.", anwortete Tea. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen.", erwiderte die Blondine. „Schon ok. Nun ja, eines Nachts, als ich mir wieder einen Schuss gesetzt hatte, fand mich Seto in einer Seitengasse. - Er war geschäftlich in New York. Ich wundere mich immer noch darüber, warum er zu mir gekommen ist, ein Seto Kaiba gibt sich ja normalerweise noch nicht einmal mit der Mittelklasse ab, was will er dann von der untersten Bürgerschicht? Aber egal, ich war zumindest zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben froh ihn zu sehen... Er nahm mich mit auf sein Hotelzimmer und ich erzählte ihm die gleiche Geschichte wie dir grade eben. Daraufhin hat er mir einen Deal vorgeschlagen: Er heiratet mich, damit ich aus dem Milieu rauskomme. Natürlich hatte das Ganze auch für ihn Vorteile, schließlich ist er Geschäftsmann und tut nichts, ohne Hintergedanken. Durch mich hätte er endlich wieder ein bisschen Publicity, die sich positiv auf seine Wirtschaftslage auswirkt. - Glaub mir, ich hätte alles getan um von diesem Loch wegzukommen. Schlimmer als zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte es eh nicht werden, also hab ich zugestimmt. Tja und jetzt bin ich hier..." Tea versuchte ein Grinsen, was ihr jedoch misslang.

„Und warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt? Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du dich geschämt hast, nach alldem was passiert ist, aber wir sind deine Freunde! Wir hätten dir doch deswegen keinen Vorwurf gemacht! Wir hätten nur gerne Bescheid gewusst und zwar von dir, nicht von der Presse.", meinte Mai. „Ja, ich weiß... Ich wollte euch auch Bescheid geben, aber dann ging alles so schnell. - Kaum waren wir wieder in Domino, haben wir sofort geheiratet - keine pompöse Hochzeit mit Brautkleid und Freunden und großer Feier. Wir sind bloß zum Standesamt gefahren, haben den Vertrag unterschrieben und als wir draußen waren, haben uns die Paparazis schon überrannt. Der Tag ging so schnell rum und heute stand schon alles in der Zeitung, bevor ich euch anrufen oder sonst was konnte..." „Ich verstehe... Das sieht Kaiba mal wieder ähnlich - eine Hochzeit ohne viel Schnickschnack, damit er möglichst schnell fertig ist, denn in der Zeit kann er ja nicht arbeiten und noch mehr Geld verdienen. Und es sieht Joey ähnlich, seiner Wut Luft zu machen und dann ohne auf Erklärungen zu warten abzuhauen. Glaub mir, seit ich mit ihm zusammen bin, krieg ich das öfters zu spüren...", seufzte Mai.

„Du bist mit Joey zusammen? Ehrlich? Wie schön für euch.", unterbrach sie Tea. „Ja, seit anderthalb Jahren.", antwortete die Blondine stolz. „Aber zurück zu deinem Problem: Ich rede mit den Jungs - wenn ich es ihnen noch mal in Ruhe erkläre, werden sie es sicher verstehen." „Danke, Mai. Ich bin froh, dich zur Freundin zu haben und ich bin froh, dass du mir zugehört hast." „Ach Schätzchen, es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist. Ich verspreche dir, ich klär das mit den Anderen." „Danke... Ach noch was, Mai: Ich weiß nicht, ob es an dem Entzugspräparat liegt, aber Seto ist gar nicht so schlimm wie wir immer dachten. - Er hat mich eben nach Joeys, Yugis und Tristans Besuch sogar in die Arme genommen. Ich glaube, ich fange an ihn zu mögen, zumindest ein bisschen.", sagte Tea. „Oh man, ich glaub's nicht! Tea, du bist verliebt! In Kaiba.", johlte Mai. „G-gar nicht wahr! Das verstehst du vollkommen falsch.", verteidigte sich Tea mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. „Ich bin ihm nur dankbar, dass er mich von der Straße geholt hat." „Ach ja? Nun, wir werden sehen.", erwiderte Mai geheimnisvoll. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte die Brünette. „Nichts. Also dann, ich muss los, schließlich muss ich noch mit den Jungs reden." Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen verschwand Mai. Das Kissen, das Tea nach ihr geworfen hatte, klatschte gegen die geschlossene Tür und rutschte daran auf den Boden.

‚_Pah! Ich bin doch nicht in Seto verliebt! Ich bin ihm bloß dankbar, genau wie ich Mai gesagt habe. Gut, vielleicht mag ich ihn auch ein kleines Bisschen, aber mehr ist da ganz bestimmt nicht oder etwa doch?'_

[1] Katsumi bedeutet soviel wie bezwingen, gewinnen. In der FF steht der Name dafür, dass Katsumi alles bekommt was er will bzw. es gewohnt ist alles zu bekommen was er will.

A/N: Das Tea Mai alles nochmal erzählt ist Absicht, da sie ihr das Ganze ausführlicher und auch anders erzählt als Kaiba, da sie vor ihm nicht als total schwach dastehen will und einen letzten Rest Würde behalten will, nachdem er sie schon so gefunden hat. Außerdem muss ja einer die Story kennen, um sie den Jungs zu erzählen und für Tea dazusein. Und als beste Freundin kommen nur Mai oder Serenity infrage, aber Serenity finde ich ein bisschen zu naiv. Gomen nasai.^^' Sry, dass die Story in dem Kapitel nicht wirklich vorankommt, das ändert sich im nächsten, versprochen.^^


	9. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit

**Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit**

Kapitel: 9/ vermutlich 10 oder 11 + Epilog

_**Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit**_

Der Tag verging und wider Erwarten schlug das Entzugspräparat gut an – Tea hatte nicht ein einziges Mal dem Drang nachgegeben, sich zu spritzen, obwohl soviel passiert war. Gut, sie hätte eh keine Drogen mehr gehabt und nicht gewusst, wo sie welche herbekommen sollte, denn Setoließ sie auf Schritt und Tritt von seinen Angestellten beobachten und sobald sie die Villa verlassen hätte, hätte er sie durch die Überwachungskamera am Eingang gesehen. Zwar regte sich Tea darüber auf, ständig von Seto kontrolliert zu werden - trotzdem hatte sie nicht - wie früher - das Bedürfnis nach dem nächsten Schuss, welches vor allem daher rührte, dass sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Freier „abgefertigt" hatte, wie sie es nannte, schmutzig fühlte. Sie fühlte sich damals dreckig, einsam, verlassen und verzweifelt. Hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie ihre Miete bezahlen sollte, wenn sie in der nächsten Schicht nicht mindestens das Doppelte an Umsatz machte – und selbst das hätte nicht gereicht, denn sie musste 2/3 an Kasumi abgeben und der konnte äußerst ungemütlich werden, wenn ihm das nicht genug war…

Jetzt, hier in der Kaiba-Villa fühlte sie sich zwar immer noch dreckig und verstand nicht ganz, warum Seto ausgerechnet sie geheiratet hatte, redete sich aber ein, dass sie damals gar keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als ihren Körper zu verkaufen und Seto sicher nur auf das Mitleid der Leute hoffte. Auch an ihrer Einsamkeit hatte sich nicht viel verändert – sie hatte sich mit ihren alten Freunden gestritten und Kaiba… Kaiba war nun mal Kaiba, was sollte ein Mensch mit den Gefühlen eines Tiefkühlschrankes gegen ihre Einsamkeit tun? Zugegeben, etwas hatte sich schon geändert: In Mai hatte sie augenscheinlich eine echt gute Freundin gefunden. Sie hörte ihr zu, war für sie da, stellte keine blöden Fragen. – In New York hatte es niemanden interessiert, wie es ihr ging, solange sie anständig Kohle anschaffte. Fragen traute sich auch keiner, schließlich wusste jeder, wie Kasumi reagierte, wenn seine Mädels nicht ihren Job machten und lieber Kaffeekränzchen hielten: Nicht nur, dass ihr Boss sie dann verprügelte, nein, er kürzte ihnen dann auch noch ihren Anteil. Bevor sie das riskierten hielten sie lieber die Klappe und schauten weg. Aber verzweifelt, das war sie nicht mehr! Sie brauchte sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr um ihre Zukunft, um ihr Überleben zu machen und brauchte keine Miete mehr zu bezahlen. Bei Seto bekam sie alles was sie brauchte: Essen, Kleidung, ein Dach über dem Kopf. Und als Gegenleistung verlangte er lediglich, dass sie ein bisschen schauspielerte. Sie musste ihre Ehe mit Seto bloß in der Öffentlichkeit und vor Mokuba realistisch rüberbringen.

Also eigentlich immer. Trotzdem schien ihr das auf einmal ein geringer Preis, im Vergleich zu dem was sie dafür bekam und zum dem was sie früher für ihre Dienste erhielt. Unbewusst schlich sich Tea ein Gedanke in den Kopf: Früher musste sie immer dafür arbeiten, um etwas zu bekommen, das was sie jetzt machte war in dem Sinne ja keine wirkliche Arbeit: Sie musste bloß ab und an neben Seto herlatschen, grenzdebil in die Kamera lächeln und möglichst authentisch schwindeln, wie sehr sie ihn doch liebe. Was, wenn Seto eines Tages von ihr eine gleichwertige Gegenleistung verlangte? _‚Quatsch, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Tea'_, schalt sie sich selbst. _‚Hier geht es schließlich um Seto Kaiba. Sicher, er ist auf emotionaler Ebene total abgestumpft und hat keinerlei soziale Kontakte, aber deshalb kann ich ihn doch nicht mit meinen reicheren Freiern vergleichen. So etwas würde er nie von mir verlangen. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Ich __**kenne**__ ihn! … Gut, kennen ist zuviel gesagt, aber ich kann ihn einschätzen und er ist in etwa in derselben psychischen Verfassung wie ich, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen… Wie komme ich darauf, so etwas über ihn zu denken? Kasumi hatte doch mehr Einfluss auf mich, wie ich bisher vermutet habe…'_

Tea seufzte und machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg nach unten. Mittlerweile kannte sie sich in der Villa einigermaßen aus. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer hatte sie die Schritte bis zur nächsten Kurve und die Treppenstufen gezählt. Deshalb kam sie auch ohne sich zu verlaufen im Esszimmer an. Seto und Mokuba warteten bereits auf sie und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Oh, hallo Tea!" begrüßte Mokuba gleich. „Hallo Mokuba.", erwiderte die Brünette, die ihn am Klang seiner Stimme erkannte und ging langsam ganz in den Raum um sich zum Tisch vorzutasten. Seto war währenddessen aufgestanden, nahm sie nun am Arm und führte sie zu ihrem Stuhl. Als er sie berührte, zuckte Tea zuerst erschrocken zusammen und dann schoss plötzlich eine heiße Welle ihren Arm hinauf, angefangen an der Stelle, wo Setos Hand lag. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl gleiten und spürte, wie Seto sich ebenfalls wieder setzte. „Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, dass ich furchtbar sauer auf euch bin!", fing Mokuba an und funkelte böse mit den Augen, was zwar nur sein Bruder sehen konnte, seine Wirkung aber trotzdem nicht verfehlte. „Warum das denn, Mokuba?", fragte Seto auch gleich und ahnte schon Böses. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, einfach so ohne mein Wissen zu heiraten?" „Aber Mokuba, du wusstest doch, dass wir heiraten.", versuchte sein Bruder ihn zu besänftigen. „Schon, aber nicht **wann**! Ihr hättet mir ruhig Bescheid sagen können! Warum habt ihr das Ganze so überstürzt?" Immer noch wütend sah der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Bruder, wandte seinen Blick jedoch zu Tea, als diese das Wort ergriff: „**Ich** wollte ja gar nicht so plötzlich heiraten, aber deinem Bruder konnte es offenbar gar nicht schnell genug gehen, schließlich sind wir ja sooo verliebt ineinander.", meinte Tea mit einer Stimme die vor Ironie nur so troff. „Spar dir deine Bemerkungen!", zischte Seto in Richtung Tea, um dann gleich in viel freundlicherem Ton zu Mokuba hinzuzufügen: „Wie Tea schon sagte, wir lieben uns, warum sollen wir dann noch lange warten? Außerdem muss ich in den nächsten Tagen für eine halbe Woche nach Europa und danach muss ich nonstop arbeiten, damit das neue Kaibaland noch vor Wintereinbruch fertig ist."

Es hatte den Anschein, als schien der jüngere der Kaiba-Brüder sich damit zufrieden zu geben und das weitere Abendessen verlief relativ ereignislos, doch gegen Ende schien Mokuba noch etwas eingefallen zu sein: „Setoooo?", fragte er und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an, Kaiba schwante Übles. „Was ist denn noch, Mokuba?" „Wenn du und Tea, wenn ihr euch so liebt, wie ihr behauptet, warum schlaft ihr dann in getrennten Betten in verschiedenen Zimmern? Zumal ihr auch noch verheiratet seit und Ehepaare schlafen doch normalerweise in einem Bett!" Seto verschluckte sich fast an seinem letzten Bissen und auch Tea sah überrascht aus. Ein sadistisches Grinsen breitete sich über Mokubas Züge, als er sah, dass sowohl sein Bruder, als auch Tea puterrot angelaufen waren. „Na-natürlich Mokuba. Ich wollte Tea nur ein bisschen Zeit geben, sich einzugewöhnen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen." _‚… und meine Gedanken zu ordnen'_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, sagte aber: „Ab heute Nacht werden wir in einem Bett schlafen." Als Tea das hörte wäre sie fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Gerade noch hatte sie gedacht, dass sie Seto falsch eingeschätzt hatte und er doch eine nette Geste von ihm war, ihr erst einmal Zeit für sich zu geben, doch jetzt wusste sie nicht was schlimmer war: Mit Seto in einem Bett zu schlafen und nicht zu wissen, was seine wahren Beweggründe waren und sich über ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber im Unklaren zu sein oder aber mit Seto in einem Bett zu schlafen und womöglich herauszufinden, dass er genauso war, wie all ihre anderen Freier. Zwar schloss sie Letzteres aus, ganz wohl war ihr bei der Sache aber trotzdem nicht.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Mokuba eilig, weil er sonst eine „furchtbar wichtige Fernsehserie" wie er es nannte, verpasste. Seto und Tea jedoch blieben sitzen und … schwiegen sich an. Na toll, wenn Mokuba oder Andere dabei waren, ließen sie keine Möglichkeit aus, sich zu streiten und genau den gegenteiligen Eindruck zu erwecken, den sie eigentlich erwirken wollten. Aber sobald sie alleine waren, gingen ihnen - sofern sie sich nicht schon wieder wegen irgendetwas in der Wolle hatten - einfach die Gesprächsthemen aus. Wobei, Gesprächsstoff hatten sie eigentlich genug, nur war keiner von Beiden mutig genug, über das zu reden, was sie beschäftigte. Nach einer Weile brach Kaiba jedoch das Schweigen. „Und? Hast du dich mit deinen Freunden wieder versöhnt?" Tea wusste nicht, ob es ehrliches Interesse oder einfach nur der Versuch einer Konversation war, antwortete aber trotzdem. „Wie man's nimmt. Nachdem die Jungs weg waren, kam Mai vorbei und wir haben noch mal über alles geredet. Sie hat mir versprochen, den Anderen alles zu erzählen. Ich hoffe, es wird wieder annähernd so wie früher." „Was? Sie weiß Bescheid und will es dem Kindergarten auch sagen? Sag mal, bist du völlig verrückt? Wieso hast du ihr das erzählt? Damit können sie meine ganze Firma ruinieren, wenn publik wird, dass ich dich nur geheiratet hab, um der Regenbogenpresse Futter zu geben! Was glaubst du, was das für eine Auswirkung auf meine Aktienkurse hat?", fuhr Kaiba sie aufgebracht an. „Oh, toll! Weißt du was? Deine scheiß Aktienkurse sind mir so was von egal! Du hast doch eh genug Geld. Hier geht es um meine Freunde, dass ist mir wichtiger, als deine blöden Geschäfte! Außerdem werden sie schon nichts der Presse erzählen, sie sind schließlich nicht käuflich!", schrie Tea jetzt ihrerseits Kaiba an. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir!", antwortete dieser spitz. Tea für geschockt zusammen. Der Satz hatte sie stark getroffen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie wollte sie, dass Seto Respekt vor ihr hatte. Dass sie seit zwei Jahren einmal nicht nur als billige Nutte behandelt wurde, sondern als Mensch. Sie dachte, er würde sie verstehen, nachdem er etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht hatte wie sie, aber da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht.

Nur mühsam die Tränen unterdrückend stand sie auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch sie wurde am Arm gepackt und festgehalten. „Warte! Ich… ich… es tut mir leid, das war nicht so gemeint.", stotterte Kaiba eine Entschuldigung heraus, man merkte ihm an, dass er so etwas nicht oft machte. Tea wischte sich die Tränen, die sich heimlich in ihre Augenwinkel gestohlen hatten weg und drehte sich um. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und winkte bloß mit der Hand ab. Äußerlich hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff und gab sich toughe, doch in ihr drin wütete ein Sturm und begann langsam die Mauer, die sie in den Jahren in New York um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, abzutragen. Ihre Fassade bröckelte auseinander und hinterließ nichts als ein paar Trümmer. Jeder, mit dem sie früher zu tun gehabt hatte, hätte ihr diese Rolle abgenommen, doch Seto schaute hinter ihre Maske. Er merkte, dass er sie wohl mehr verletzt hatte, als er dachte. Er sah in ihrer Miene das Gleiche, was er all die Jahre versucht hatte zu verstecken: Diese Zerbrechlichkeit, der Wunsch nach Anerkennung, nach Respekt. Der Wunsch, als Mensch und nicht als Ding gesehen zu werden, dass einfach zur benutzt wurde. Und die Angst davor, verstoßen zu werden, zurückgewiesen und auf ewig allein, die Angst vor Einsamkeit. Davor, verletzt zu werden und trotzdem das Wissen, würde sie es nicht versuchen, innerlich daran zu zerbrechen.

Wenn er in ihr Gesicht sah, sah er sich selbst. Sah sich plötzlich und unvermittelt mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Und darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Er fühlte sich … hilflos. Ja, hilflos. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte. Wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich die vergangenen Jahre bewusst verschlossen hatte, absichtlich niemanden nah genug an sich rangelassen hatte, um nicht verletzt zu werden, um in so eine Situation zu kommen, um an seine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden. Um aller Welt vorzugaukeln, wie stark er sei, um **sich selbst** vorzumachen, wie stark er sei. Und tief in seinem Inneren zu Wissen, wie verletzlich er doch war und das alles nur eine Maske war. Eine Maske, die grade zu bröckeln begann. Und jetzt, wo er sie so ansah, erkannte er, dass ihr das Gleiche fehlte, wie ihm. Etwas, dass er sich zu brauchen nie eingestehen wollte. Sie Beide brauchten jemanden, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten, dem sie vertrauen konnten, der ihnen Wärme und Sicherheit schenkte. Einem jähen Impuls folgend, nahm er sie, wie schon heute Vormittag in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Wobei… Hielt **er sie** wirklich fest? Oder hielt **er** sich **an ihr** fest? Er wusste es nicht, aber das war ihm im Moment auch herzlich egal. Tea, die zuerst geschockt durch seine Reaktion war, krallte sich nun an seinem Oberteil fest und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Sie spürte Setos Wärme an ihrem Körper und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren fühlte sie sich wieder geborgen…


	10. Ein alter Bekannter und ein neuer Versuc

**Ein alter Bekannter und ein neuer Versuch**

Kapitel: 10/10 + Epilog

_**Ein alter Bekannter und ein neuer Versuch**_

Als Tea und Seto wenig später gemeinsam zu Bett gingen, fühlte sich Tea längst nicht mehr so beklommen wie am Anfang des Abends. Ihre Vorurteile Seto gegenüber hatten sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht bestätigt und langsam begann sie ihn in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Er war für sie plötzlich nicht mehr der unnahbare Multimillionär, der sich für etwas Besseres hielt und jegliche sozialen Kontakte abblockte. Er war nicht so kühl und distanziert und in allem perfekt, wie sie immer dachte. Er war ihr im Grunde genommen sogar gar nicht so unähnlich. Sie beide hatten sich früh ohne irgendwelche Hilfe in der Welt zurecht finden müssen und waren dadurch gezwungen, so zu werden wie sie geworden sind um zu überleben. Sie hatten sich einen Schutzpanzer angelegt, aus Angst davor, verletzt zu werden. Sie mussten den Erwartungen der Anderen entsprechen und durften sich keine Schwäche leisten. Keine Gefühle zulassen, die sie an dem, was sie taten hätten zweifeln lassen. Und vielleicht war gerade ihre ähnliche Vergangenheit der Grund, warum Tea langsam begann Seto zu vertrauen. Vorsichtig rutschte sie in die Mitte der Matratze und schmiegte sich an Seto. Dieser legte, in einer für ihn vollkommen untypischen Geste, seine Arme um sie und kurze Zeit später waren Beide eingeschlafen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren konnten sich die Beiden einfach fallen lassen. Die Nähe des Anderen fühlen. Sie spürten, dass sie dem Anderen vertrauen konnten, weil es ihm genauso ging. Das war es, was sie Beide solange gebraucht hatten.

Als Seto und Tea am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, fühlten sie sich so ausgeschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihre gute Laune hielt auch während dem Frühstück an und Mokuba war richtig überrascht, dass sich die Beiden mal nicht stritten. Aber traurig war er darüber auch nicht: Sie sahen beide so glücklich aus – irgendwie befreit. So war es auch. Sie fühlten sich zum ersten Mal verstanden und hatten das Gefühl mit ihrem Schicksal nicht allein zu sein. Sicher, es gab gravierende Unterschiede, aber auch viele Parallelen. Und gerade diese schienen sie zusammenzubringen.

Den restlichen Tag musste Seto arbeiten und war somit nicht da. Tea nutzte ihre Zeit, um Mai anzurufen, die ihr sagte, dass sie mit Joey und den Anderen geredet hatte. Sie würden sie, nun, da sie ihre Beweggründe kannten, besser verstehen. Tea verabredete sich mit der Blondine und ihren Freunden in ihrem alten Stammcafé um noch mal mit ihnen gemeinsam zu reden und alle offenen Fragen zu klären.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Fünf in einer Ecke des Cafés und redeten über Tea's Vergangenheit. Sie musste ihnen noch einmal genau erzählen, was passiert war, warum sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte und vor allem warum sie Kaiba geheiratet hatte. „Also weißt du Tea, solltest du irgendwann mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten sein und du sagst uns nicht Bescheid, dann garantiere ich dir, deine Probleme werden noch schlimmer als vorher.", meinte Joey gespielt drohend. „Ist ja schon gut, Joey.", erwiderte die Brünette lachend, „Ich glaube, das würde ich sowieso nicht wagen, aus Angst vor eurer Rache." Die Anderen fielen in ihr Lachen mit ein und fingen an über ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit zu reden. Sie redeten über Dies und Das, eigentlich belanglose Dinge, aber trotzdem gaben sie Tea das Gefühl wieder am Leben teilzuhaben. Gerade das Einfache und Normale erschien ihr im Moment so wunderbar und sie merkte, wie sehr sie das alles vermisst hatte.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe Tea sich versah, war es draußen schon dunkel. Yugi brachte Tea zurück zur Kaibavilla, da er nicht wollte, dass sie alleine so eine weite Strecke lief. Der Angestellte, der sie hergefahren hatte, hatte den Rest des Tages frei und Roland war vermutlich noch mit Seto in der Firma. Außerdem tat die frische Luft Tea gut. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie frei. Fast so wie früher. Als die Beiden vor dem großen Tor ankamen, stand Kaibas Wagen wider Erwarten schon im Hof. Noch bevor sie an der Klingel neben dem Eisengitter läuten konnten, ging die Eingangstür auf und eine große Gestalt kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Seto stoppte vor dem Tor und öffnete es. „Ich bring Tea schon rein. Danke, dass du sie bis nach Hause begleitet hast, Yugi.", meinte Kaiba gewohnt kühl zu Yugi gewandt und nahm Tea am Arm, um sie zurück in Haus zu führen. „Na-natürlich Kaiba.", antwortete Yugi verwirrt und machte, dass er wegkam. Kaibas Laune schien nicht die Beste zu sein.

‚_Warum hab ich bloß so überreagiert?', schalt sich Kaiba selbst. ‚Yugi hat Tea doch nur nach Hause gebracht. Und doch hatte ich, als ich die Beiden so vertraut miteinander gesehen habe, Angst, dass er sie mir wegnimmt, wo ich doch gerade erst einen Menschen gefunden habe, der mich versteht. Dass sie wieder zurück zu ihren alten Freunden geht und ich wieder allein bin.'_

Der restliche Abend verlief im Großen und Ganzen ereignislos. Tea hatte noch einen Termin bei Kaibas Privatärzten, damit sie feststellen konnten, ob das Präparat anschlug. Es wirkte. Sogar besser als die Mediziner gedacht hatten. Vermutlich müsste sie die Tabletten noch für zwei, drei Monate nehmen und dann wäre sie wieder clean. Tea freute sich riesig, endlich von den Drogen weg zu sein und ein annähernd „normales" Leben zu beginnen. Zu dem Vertrauen, welches sie mittlerweile zu Seto empfand, mischte sich nun auch noch Dankbarkeit. Und doch fiel es ihr immer noch schwer, im Leben einfach etwas umsonst zu bekommen. Das war sie so gar nicht gewöhnt.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Setos Flieger nach Prag, um dort das neue Kaibaland zu eröffnen. Er wollte in einer Woche wieder da sein, solange sollte Roland die Geschäfte führen.

Zu Beginn fand Tea es nicht schlimm, ihren Mann sieben Tage lang nicht zu sehen. Sie traf sich oft mit ihren Freunden und unterhielt sich lange mit ihnen. Doch wenn sie zu Hause war, vermisste sie Seto mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Dabei waren sie erst ein paar Tage verheiratet. Und doch hatte sich in den wenigen Tagen soviel zwischen ihnen verändert. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte ihm alles erzählen und er würde es verstehen. In seiner Nähe hatte sie das Gefühl von Sicherheit, eine Empfindung, die ihr während ihrer Zeit in New York gänzlich gefehlt hatte. Endlich war da jemand, der sie verstand, der, auch wenn er etwas anderes durchgemacht hatte, doch in einer ähnlichen Situation war, wie sie selbst. Und gerade das war es, was sie so an ihm schätzte, das, warum sie ihm vertraute.

Am fünften Tag hatten ihre Freunde keine Zeit, weil sie alle arbeiten mussten. Auch Mokuba war nicht da, er war mit seiner Klasse fort. Tea langweilte sich zu Tode. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte. Sie erkundete die Villa tastend Zimmer für Zimmer, was aufgrund ihrer Blindheit und der Größe der Kaibavilla eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Schließlich fand sie in einem abgelegenen Korridor einen Raum, in dem ein Klavier stand. Langsam ging sie darauf zu und strich mit den Fingern über den Flügel. Er schien schon länger dort zu stehen und war außen vollkommen verstaubt. Als sie jedoch vorsichtig die Schutzplane anhob und probeweise ein paar Tasten drückte, spielte das Klavier vollkommen normal. _‚Wem es wohl mal gehört hat?'_, fragte sich Tea. _‚Wer in der Familie Kaiba könnte denn mal Klavier gespielt haben?_' Tea fand keine Antwort darauf, wer der Besitzer des Pianos war und nahm sich fest vor, Seto danach zu fragen, wenn sie wiederkam. Da sie früher einmal für ein paar Jahre Klavierstunden gehabt hatte, konnte Tea ein bisschen spielen. Sie setzte sich an den Flügel und begann ein paar der Stücke, die ihr noch im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben waren zu spielen. Mit der Zeit erinnerte sie sich an immer mehr Lieder und sie verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag in dem Zimmer.

Abends hielt sie es jedoch nicht mehr aus. Zum einen, weil sie den Tag über mit niemandem gesprochen hatte und insgeheim, auch wenn sie es nicht so ganz zugeben wollte, Seto vermisste und zum anderen, weil doch die Neugier gesiegt hatte und sie endlich wissen wollte, wer der Besitzer des Klaviers war. Sie rief Seto an, um zu fragen, wem das Klavier gehörte. Er erzählte ihr, dass es seiner Stiefmutter gehört habe, allerdings habe er sie nie persönlich kennen gelernt. Sie war schon früh an Krebs gestorben. Der Dienerschaft zufolge, musste Gozaburo damals, als sie noch gelebt habe, auch ein viel netterer Mensch gewesen sein, bevor er sich aus Trauer über den Verlust seiner Frau in die Arbeit gestürzt habe. Tea wunderte sich, dass Seto so offen zu ihr war. Gleichzeitig erfüllte sie das aber auch mit Stolz. Sie freute sich, dass er ihr vertraute und ihr etwas erzählte.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte sie, nachdem sie sich mit Yugi und den Anderen getroffen hatte, ebenfalls am Klavier. Plötzlich hörte sie es klingeln. „Verdammt! Roland ist nicht da, weil er in der Firma ist und Mokuba ist auf Klassenfahrt. Mittlerweile war sie trotz ihrer Blindheit geübter darin, da sie sich den Weg gut eingeprägt hatte. Und ausgerechnet heute müssen die Angestellten ihren freien Tag haben. Jetzt muss ich bis nach unten laufen, um die Tür zu öffnen.", fluchte Tea und tastete sich durch den Flur und die Treppen hinunter. Das Läuten wurde ungeduldiger. „Ich komme ja schon!", rief Tea, betätigte den Toröffner und machte die Eingangstür auf. Sie hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen und ehe sie sie zuordnen konnte, stieg ihr der nur allzu bekannte, widerliche Geruch von Tabak und ekligem Aftershave in die Nase. „Hallo, mein Täubchen. Lange nicht gesehen.", hauchte der Besucher ihr ins Ohr.

Kasumi! Der Gedanke durchfuhr Tea wie ein Blitzschlag. Sie war wie gelähmt, wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Wie hatte er sie bloß gefunden? Woher wusste er, dass sie hier war? Sie hatte doch niemandem davon erzählt. „K-kasumi?", antwortete sie ängstlich. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei leider nicht so fest, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. „Ich möchte dich zurückholen.", antwortete ihr ehemaliger Boss leise und man merkte, dass er ein „nein" nicht akzeptieren würde. Panik wallte in Tea auf. Das konnte er doch nicht einfach so machen, oder? Wobei, er war viel stärker als sie, es wäre für ihn ein leichtes sie zu überwältigen, zudem war sie blind. Tea rechnete sich ihre Chancen, aus dieser Situation heil raus zu kommen aus und kam zu dem niederschmetternden Ergebnis, dass sie nur auf ein Wunder hoffen konnte.

„Hast du mich denn kein bisschen vermisst, meine Kleine?", raunte Kasumi ihr ins Ohr. „Weißt du, ich habe dich fürchterlich vermisst und nach dir gesucht. Ich möchte, dass du wieder zu mir zurückkommst." Tea wusste, selbst wenn ihr ehemaliger Chef das Wort „möchte" benutzt hatte, gab es für ihn nur eine richtige Antwort. Trotzdem wagte sie es, ihm kontra zu geben: „Und was ist, wenn ich nicht zurückkommen will?", fragte sie. „Aber natürlich möchtest du das. Schließlich gehörst du mir!", antwortete Kasumi und packte sie grob am Arm. „Du tust mir weh!", wimmerte Tea. „Das tut mir leid, aber anscheinend ist das erforderlich, wenn du dich so dagegen sträubst, zurückzukommen.", erwiderte der Ältere. „Wie- wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?", fiel Tea plötzlich ein. „Oh! Das war gar nicht so schwer! Schließlich war deine Hochzeit mit Seto Kaiba in sämtlichen Zeitungen auf der ganzen Welt zu lesen." Kasumi lachte freudlos auf. „Du kleine, billige Schlampe glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, du könntest dich aus dem Geschäft zurückziehen, nur weil du dir einen besonders reichen Freier geangelt hast? So läuft das hier nicht, meine Süße!", zischte der Bordellbesitzer ihr bedrohlich ins Ohr. „Aber ich-…", weiter kam Tea nicht, da Kasumi sie wütend gegen den Pfosten des Treppenaufgangs stieß.

Tea fühlte sich, als würden in ihrem Kopf lauter Hämmer klopfen und ihr wurde plötzlich schlecht. Sie ließ die Augen, die sie bei dem Sturz reflexartig geschlossen hatte zu, aus Angst, wenn sie sie aufmachte, würde ihr noch schwindliger. Zwar war das schlecht möglich, da sie nichts sehen konnte, aber in diesem Moment handelte sie einfach instinktiv. „Du glaubst also immer noch, du könntest mir – Kasumi – widersprechen? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", fragte er, mittlerweile richtig in Rage. Tea kauerte sich zitternd zusammen. So wütend hatte sie ihren ehemaligen Chef noch nie erlebt. Mittlerweile hatte sie richtig Angst.

„Das würde ich von Ihnen auch ganz gerne wissen.", hörte Tea plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. „Immerhin sind Sie ohne meine Erlaubnis auf meinem Privatgrundstück. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie von hier verschwinden oder ich rufe die Polizei. Die wird sich bei der Gelegenheit sicher gerne in Ihrem „Betrieb" in New York umschauen wollen.", sagte Kaiba mit eisiger Stimme zu Kasumi gewandt. „Si-sicher.", beeilte der sich zu sagen und sah zu, dass er aus der Kaibavilla verschwand, schließlich kannte man sogar in New York den Namen Kaiba und Kasumi wusste, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war

Tea stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Jetzt traute sie sich, auch langsam wieder die Augen zu öffnen, obwohl sie sowieso nichts sehen konnte. Oder zumindest glaubte, sie könnte nichts sehen. Denn als sie die Augenlider hob, schälten sich langsam und verschwommen Schemen aus dem Dunkel, das ihr Blickfeld seit dem Unfall regierte. Konnte das sein? Konnte sie wirklich wieder sehen oder war das ganze bloß Einbildung? Während Tea noch überlegte, ob sie vielleicht Halluzinationen hätte, klärte sich langsam ihre Sicht und sie konnte die Umrisse deutlicher wahrnehmen. Sie sah Seto, wie er mit besorgtem Gesicht auf sie zukam.

„Seto!", rief Tea, die bis dahin keinen Ton gesagt hatte, erfreut und überrascht zugleich. „Hallo Tea! Geht's dir gut?", fragte Seto besorgt, ließ sich neben der Brünetten an dem Pfosten hinunter sinken und schloss sie in die Arme. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest erst morgen kommen? Und überhaupt, woher wusstest du eigentlich, wer Kasumi ist?", fragte Tea aufgewühlt, Setos Frage vollkommen ignorierend. „Langsam, langsam. Eins nach dem anderen." Seto hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Zu deinen ersten beiden Fragen: Die Eröffnung des Kaibalandes ging doch schneller vonstatten, als ich erwartet habe, also bin ich schon einen Tag früher geflogen. Und warum ich wusste, dass er dein ehemaliger Chef war? Nun, ganz einfach: Er hatte einen starken amerikanischen Akzent und du hast gesagt, du kanntest nicht viele Leute in New York. Außerdem, so wie er mit dir geredet hat, lag die Vermutung nahe, findest du nicht?" „Auch wieder wahr." Tea musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Warte, ich helfe dir hoch.", meinte Seto und zog Tea mit sich nach oben. „Danke.", sagte Tea und stützte sich an seiner Schulter ab. „Seto, ich- ich glaube, ich kann wieder sehen!", stieß Tea plötzlich freudig hervor, nicht mehr in der Lage, den Gedanken länger zurückzuhalten. „Wirklich?", fragte Seto überrascht und erfreut zugleich. „Ja! Als ich eben die Augen geöffnet habe, dachte ich zuerst, ich spinne! Ich hab nur ein paar Umrisse gesehen, alles ganz verschwommen. Aber nach und nach sehe ich immer klarer und deutlicher!", meinte Tea aufgeregt und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals. „Verstehe. Sagtest du nicht, dass die Ärzte meinten, es bestehe die Chance, dass du wieder sehen kannst, wenn das Blut, das sich im Sehnerv angestaut hat, abfließen kann? Vermutlich hat sich die Blockade, durch die Wucht des Aufpralls, als Kasumi dich gegen den Treppenpfosten gestoßen hat, gelöst und der Sehnerv ist wieder frei.", erwiderte Seto lächelnd. „So wird es sein! Also kann ich Kasumi doch noch für etwas dankbar sein.", meinte Tea lachend. Seto verzog kurz das Gesicht, stimmte ihr dann jedoch, wenn auch widerwillig zu.

„Es ist schon komisch, erst jetzt, wo ich wieder sehen kann, merke ich, wie sehr mir diese Fähigkeit gefehlt hat und du hast mir auch gefehlt, die Woche, wo du weg warst.", sagte Tea und kuschelte sich näher an Seto. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", antwortete Seto und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber es ist so. Vielleicht ist unsere Ehe doch keine Scheinehe." „Vielleicht. Aber es spricht doch nichts gegen einen Versuch, es herauszufinden, oder?", fragte Tea. „Nein, da spricht nichts dagegen." „Dann lass es uns versuchen!", flüsterte Tea, während sich ihre Gesichter immer näher kamen und sich ihre Lippen schließlich zu einem sanften, ersten Kuss trafen.


	11. Epilog: 15 Monate später

**15 Monate später**

_**Epilog - 15 Monate später**_

„Wäääh!" Abrupt fuhr Tea aus ihrem Schlaf auf, als Natsuki durch das Babyphon schreiend ihren Unmut verkündete. Stöhnend schlug sie die Decke weg und verließ das kuschelig warme Bett, um sich anzuziehen. Ihr Mann Seto war schon seit einiger Zeit wach und saß bestimmt schon in seinem Arbeitszimmer am Rechner. Die Brünette seufzte. Zwar hatte sie Seto nach einigem Überreden dazu bekommen, den Großteil seiner Arbeit von zu Hause zu erledigen, allerdings hatte er sein Arbeitspensum immer noch nicht reduziert.

Während Tea gähnend ins Nebenzimmer ging um nach Natsuki zu sehen, schaute sie die Unterlagen, die Seto ihr auf den Tisch gelegt hatte durch. Seit sie wieder sehen konnte, hatte sie Seto gedrängt selbst wieder zu arbeiten, sie konnte es nicht abhaben, sich die ganze Zeit über von ihm aushalten zu lassen. Irgendwann hatte er stöhnend nachgegeben und ihr einen Job als Designerin und Organisatorin in der Kaiba Corp. gegeben. Dabei brauchte sie bloß ein paar neue Karten zu entwerfen und gelegentlich ein Duell oder eine Promoting-Tour für neue Artikel zu organisieren. Das konnte sie bequem von zu Hause erledigen und hatte immer noch genug Zeit für ihre Tochter.

Die junge Mutter war endlich in Natsukis Zimmer angekommen und hob ihre zwei Monate alte Tochter aus der Wiege. „Was ist denn los, Natsuki-Schätzchen, hmm? Hast du Hunger?" Tea nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Dann werden wir jetzt mal schön frühstücken, was?"

Nach dem Frühstück machte Tea sich auf den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer, dass sie sich mit Seto teilte. Es hatte ewig gedauert, ihn dazu zu überreden ihre Arbeitszimmer zusammenzulegen, doch letztendlich hatte er zugestimmt. Tea wollte nicht, dass Seto die Entwicklung seiner Tochter vollkommen verpasste, wenn er erst spät abends aus seinem Arbeitszimmer raus kam, deshalb hatte sie Natsukis Laufstall und eine Wiege mit in das Zimmer gestellt. Auch mit dem Hintergedanken, dass die Kleine Seto so auch ein bisschen von der Arbeit abhielt, da er sowieso zuviel machte.

Als die Brünette die Tür öffnete, saß ihr Mann wie erwartet schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Als er sie hereinkommen hörte, blickte er auf und lächelte. Auch Tea musste lächeln: wie sehr sich in der kurzen doch alles geändert hatte. Nach dem Vorfall mit Kasumi und ihrer wiedererlangten Sehkraft, dauerte es kaum zwei Wochen, da heiratete sie Seto erneut. Dieses Mal aber richtig, so, wie sie sich das immer vorgestellt hatte: Mit weißem Kleid, ihren ganzen Freunden, einer riesigen Party. Schon vier Monate später wurde sie schwanger und vor zwei Monaten bekam sie ihr erstes Kind. Tea war einfach nur glücklich. Sie hatte alles im Leben, was sie immer wollte.

Seto hatte mittlerweile das Gespräch beendet und kam auf Tea und Natsuki zu. „Guten Morgen, Schatz. Wie geht's dir heute?", begrüßte er Tea und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann streichelte er kurz seiner kleinen Tochter über den Kopf, die daraufhin im Schlaf nur leise brummte. „Mir geht's super.", meinte Tea strahlend. Ja, es war wirklich alles perfekt. Sie hatten wahr gemacht, was sie damals gesagt hatten: sie hatten es versucht – und es hatte geklappt!


End file.
